Aphrodisiac
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: So, Loki has redeemed himself and is living in Stark Tower with the rest of the avengers, Jane, and Dr. Jennifer Simmons, he has a crush on Dr. Simmons, so he gets hit with an arrow and the first thing he does is take said doctor and ravish her, only to find that she has a crush on him too! they navigate their relationship, but not without a few nuisances like some bad guys!
1. Chapter 1

**how i keep coming up with these ideas, i will never ever know! anyways here's a story that somehow popped into my head, i hope you guys enjoy it! **

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

**warnings: smut (like 'hang onto something!' smut)**

Chapter 1: wild desires

Jenny POV:

I was in the lab at Stark tower with Jane, working on the Einstein-Rosen bridge with her along with some other projects, wondering if I would be able to get them done before the day would be out, seeing as I was thankful that I wasn't at a SHIELD base, dying of boredom. "Hey, Jen can you hand me my coffee, I'm trying to get this one equation done, but it might take all night for me to finish up this thing." That was the voice of my friend and colleague, Dr. Jane Foster. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Jennifer Sigyn Simmons, I am a paleobiologist or a 'geobiologist' for SHIELD, and I basically would study fossils and other types of organisms to look at their past lives, especially in the prehistoric times, with some of my areas being micropaleontology, paleobiochemistry, and paleobotany. I didn't know why my mom had my middle name be 'Sigyn', but from what my dad told me she got obsessed with Norse mythology at some point and thought that it would be a good name. I knew for a fact that 'Sigyn' meant 'victorious/virtuous girlfriend' in the Norse language, but I wasn't sure that it was a good name for me. I got Jane her coffee, as Darcy was still at school getting the rest of her credits. I was pretty young for a paleobiologist, being maybe 23 years old and all. "Still on your equation, Jane?" I asked getting back to my microscope, determining what kind of fungi I was looking at and how old it was…it tends to get boring after a while though. "Yeah, I sometimes wished I had your job, studying history through organisms, but as of late Astrophysics has gotten exciting for me, especially since I met Thor the first time." Jane said still looking at her paper. Thor and Jane had been dating for maybe 2 years, I was happy for them, no doubt about it, I mean who would want to date some girl who studies ancient stuff that's older than even the trees that were around me before.

After I was done studying my organism, I wrote out what kind of organism it was, how old it had been, etc. and sent it to my superior, Dr. Schneider, chief Paleobiologist for SHIELD, complete with pictures for a second opinion. I went to the main living area where the other avengers were, and they were watching Dredd, a really good movie as a colleague of mine took me to the movies to see it. "Hey, guys!" I said greeting them. Thor was sitting on the couch next to Jane, Clint was next to Natasha, Steve was in a recliner, Bruce was in a chair, and Tony and Pepper were sitting together in another spot in the living area. Loki was in a loveseat and scooted himself over so that I could sit next to him. Loki is a really sweet guy, once people would somehow get passed the mischievous prankster aspect of his personality. Since he had redeemed himself, he's been a fantastic asset to the avengers, his magic and intelligence had been a good asset for the team. Some people are wary of him, especially Natasha and Clint, not that I could blame them, but otherwise, he's a great guy to have around the tower, he especially loved April fool's day simply because he could prank them like crazy, I remembered when Tony had been showering and Loki pranked him bad by changing his shampoo and turning his hair into an afro, just as a moving in present. I was pranked a few times by him, but not as bad as the rest of them.

Loki POV:

Jenny was just sitting next to me; I will admit I have a 'crush' on her as the humans would say….she was quite beautiful. I had my arms on the back of the couch, relaxing into the movie and I had not realized that she was snuggling into me until I caught her intoxicating scent and turned my head to see her head on my side, where I secretly longed for her to be. After the movie was over, the rest of the gang left for their rooms, and I ended up carrying her to her quarters while she was asleep. I laid her gently on the bed, kissing her right temple before leaving for my quarters. As I was changing into my 'pajamas' as they called it here, I longed to have her in my bed, snuggled up against me as I would smooth my hand down her back, feeling her soft skin and smelling her hair as we would sleep. I wanted to ask her out since she first moved into the tower, but I was too shy to do it, and I was afraid of what were to happen when I would ask her, would she say yes or think I was evil, gods if only I had not snapped upon finding out about my true heritage and took it more maturely, but that was then, this was now. I used to fantasize about what she would be like sexually, getting to where I had to…..take care of business on my own due to arousal like _no one would believe! _I slept contemplating on how I would be able to sleep tonight without getting a serious hard-on.

* * *

Cupid POV:

So, the Liesmith has feelings for a mortal, I will admit she looked gorgeous, but I had psyche to love, I would make my move tomorrow afternoon, when Jane is not in her lab, and I would be invisible, with a _very special _present for Loki. I laughed at this thought as I disappeared back to Olympus, remembering that deal I made with Odin and Frigga.

* * *

Jenny POV:

I was in my lab the next morning studying a seaweed specimen that some divers had brought straight from somewhere near Singapore that they think might be a new or rare species of seaweed. As I was studying it, I found that it was a relative of the _Macrocystis_ Genera of kelp, or Giant Kelp, and ended up reporting the findings, complete with some pictures taken from a microscope camera, to Dr. Schneider. He was impressed with my findings, and I ended up having myself lunch after being in there since 8 in the morning. After getting back to the lab, answering an email request saying I had to determine whether a scientists findings on a fossilized flower was legit or not, but as I was doing that, I had no idea that Loki was inside until I turned around and saw him behind me, startling me. "Oh, you scared me…..how are you?" I asked catching my breath as I was recovering. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if—bloody hell, who shot at me!?" he yelled suddenly, putting one hand on his butt, whipping his head around to me and I saw something I had never thought I'd see….well, ever: his eyes were glazed with lust, his normally peaceful green eyes becoming dark with desire written all over it.

I don't know what's come over him, but I didn't know whether to be completely aroused or freaked out by this, but words were wiped out of my head as Loki swept me into his arms and carried me somewhere. "Uhh, Loki what's going on?" I asked nervously. He didn't say anything he just walked along the hallways, getting past my quarters and more than likely into his.

Loki POV:

I had no idea what had come over me, but as soon as I was shot by whatever it was, I looked at Jenny and had an incredible urge to make her mine and no one else's. As I was carrying her, I could tell that she was confused by what I was doing, gods _I didn't know what I was doing! _We got to my quarters and with a wave of my hand, shut and locked the door before placing her on my bed. "Uhh, what's going on with you, I've never seen you act like this before…" she said nervously, gripping the sheets. "Jennifer, I have no idea what's come over me, but I have an urge to make you mine and no one else's. But, the question is, do you trust me?" I asked hoping she would. I was in love with her; I think whatever I was shot with enhanced my feelings of love towards her to where I wanted to make love with her. "Uhh, I guess, I know about sex…it's just I _never expected it to happen so suddenly!" _she said still lying on the bed. I was on top of her, kissing her lips ever so gently, hoping she would trust in what I wanted to do with her, but I didn't want to scare her, not a single bit! It took a while, but she threaded her soft fingers through my hair, rubbing at my scalp. I purred like I was in heaven, I've watched her work with her hands, and I always longed for her hands on me, feeling every inch of my skin under her fingers. "Before we do this, I thought you should know…..I have a _big, big _crush on you, you're sweet, funny, intelligent, gorgeous, I could write a book if I wanted to." She said after pulling away for a minute. My heart swelled with joy over her confession. I smiled and kissed her candy lips again, tasting the honeyed sweetness. I pulled away, having my hands on her shirt, which was buttoned, and strained against the size of her breasts. I kissed her one last time before pulling away and ripping it open, exposing her bra and having a yelp come out of her. I smoothed my hands over her stomach, kissing and even licking it sometimes. I looked over at her and she had her eyes closed, savoring the feel of me caressing her body.

Using my mind, the top half of my armor was gone, exposing my chest before her for her viewing pleasure. She opened her eyes, looking at me in awe, I wasn't as muscular as my brother, but I had my fair share of women in my young days. But they pale in comparison to Jennifer, who was there before me, still with her bra on and most of her shirt still on her, and still had her shoes on, which I would take care of at this very moment. I lifted her leg up, untying the shoe and slipping it off, along with her sock, and following suit with the other one. She was just lying there, breathing and half-shirtless, so I decided to do something about that. I went up to her chest, kneading and fondling her breasts, causing a moan to come out of her, exciting me further than ever before. I swept my thumbs across her hardened nipples, biting one through the fabric, but I wanted that _thing off! _I had my hands in the center of her bra, much to her confusion. I winked at her and tore the bra open, exposing her breasts fully to me; she was a picture of perfection in my eyes.

As soon as she took the shirt and tattered bra off, and tossed it somewhere, I was all over her, kissing her and fondling her breasts as she had her hands around me, smoothing over my skin. I moaned in bliss as she had her hands all over me, and even kissing my skin as I felt her fingers on the front of my trousers, dancing over them and causing my erection to be more uncomfortable than intended. She unlaced my trousers and yanked them down to my knees, enough for my erection to spring out in welcome. She looked down at my crotch, slightly surprised and terrified by my size. "Wow….you are….wow…" she said speechless while blushing. I laughed gently, but kissed her sweetly, not wanting her to be afraid. "I won't hurt you, I promise you that." I said cupping her cheek a little before shucking my pants off and tossing it across the room. I went between her legs, opening the button for her pants and yanking the zipper down and shucking her pants along with her panties across the room, she was now fully exposed for my exploration and pleasure. "Perfection….I wonder why no man had ever made a move on you….." I mused to myself as I spread her legs open, exposing her sex before me, seeing that she was wet, probably because my ripping her shirt and bra off must have been a turn on for her.

Jenny POV:

Whoa, this was getting wilder by the minute! He was quite a lover, I felt myself getting wetter by the minute when I looked over at him, and he was licking his lips seductively. "Let's see how you taste…." He said huskily. I felt his tongue at my folds, parting and licking, causing moans and mewls to come bubbling out of me. I felt him teasing and kissing my clit, causing me to writhe my hips against him, but he held my hips down, continuing his explorations of my body. As I felt a total of two fingers inside me, I had my first orgasm and ended up Cumming all over his face. When he lifted his head up, I saw the evidence of my orgasm on his face, blushing that I got him covered in my juices. "You taste sweeter than ambrosia, dearest…" he said smiling devilishly as he came up to my face, kissing me as I was tasting myself on him, which I found to be a bit strange. I felt his erect member at my entrance, kissing and teasing it as I was trying to move my hips up to his, but he kept moving away. "Uh uh, let me please you, dearest love." he said before slowly lowering his hips to mine, I took in a breath, obviously in pain from him entering me the first time. "You alright, Jenny?" he asked, hesitant to continue as I felt some tears come out of my eyes. He wiped and kissed my tears away before moving against me, with my consent, and instead of pain, I felt welcoming sensations as pleasure began to build up in me again. I was crying out in pleasure as every now and then he would thrust hard then go soft, trying to get me adjusted to his body. "Loki I-I'm gonna cum…." I cried out feeling my muscles cramp up together. He thrusted faster as I rode out my second orgasm and it wasn't long before he came, feeling his white-hot seed squirt in jets inside me.

After some weakened thrusts from him, he pulled out of me, pulling me into his arms and decided to somehow try and talk to me post-orgasm. "Jennifer, I really want you to know that I also have a huge 'crush' on you, you are gorgeous, sweet, caring, intelligent, the traits I love about you are endless….prior to me ravishing you, I was actually wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me?" he asked a little shyly. I smiled warmly and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip gently. "I would love to, Loki." I said, earning a grin from him. We ended up sleeping throughout most of the afternoon, wondering what was in store for us now that we…..'Consummated our love for each other' when I was supposed to have been looking over a scientist's report, making sure that it was right and no mistakes were on there, but at this point, I didn't care.

* * *

Jane POV:

I wondered where Dr. Simmons was, the last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen area getting something for her lunch, then when I went into the lab to see if she was there, although an email of hers was opened, she wasn't in there, so that got me suspicious. "Hey, Thor….have you seen Jenny anywhere?" I asked. "No, but do you know where Loki is by any chance?" he asked trying to find him somewhere. "No, I haven't…..this is getting pretty strange." I said worried about Jenny. Soon, everyone was looking around for Loki and Jenny, hoping that they were alright and not hurt, and then we heard a strange laugh. "If you guys are looking for Loki and Jennifer, you may not want to do that at this very moment." The voice said smirking. "Who are you?" I asked. We heard a whistle and turned to see a guy with wings, a crossbow with a white arrow on there, leather pants and what looked like a long skirt on there. "And you are….." Tony asked curiously. "The name's Cupid, Greek god of love….alongside my mother Aphrodite, my specialty is helping people fall in love." Cupid said bowing. "What exactly have you done to my brother?" Thor asked quirking an eyebrow. "Before you go ballistic Thor, I only shot him with an enhancer arrow, you see Loki was already head over heels in love with Jennifer, but he was a tad bit shy about confessing his feelings, so I gave him a….confidence boost if you will, I made a small bargain with your parents, I have Loki fall for a mortal, in exchange for my daughter as your brother Baldur's wife…..don't worry, Hedone and Baldur have met a few times and, well they like each other for starters." Cupid explained, much to everyone's surprise. "Loki was nuts about Jenny!? How come we never noticed it before!?" Clint asked surprised. "As for how my arrow worked…..well, it worked better than I thought it would!" Cupid said laughing before disappearing in a golden glow. "What did he mean by…?" Pepper asked before a blush crossed her face in realization. "Wow, Loki probably made love with her somewhere by now!" Bruce said having a blush on his cheeks. Everyone was blushing by the _exact meaning _of what he was saying about it, except for Tony, 'working better than he thought it would'; they had a new respect for Loki now they'll give him that.

* * *

Loki POV:

As I was dozing off the afternoon away, I hoped that what happened with me wasn't a dream, but if it was, it felt too real. I woke up at maybe three or four in the afternoon, drowsy and just when I was about to groan, thinking it was a dream, I saw Jenny in the bed next to me, it wasn't a dream….it happened; I made love with the woman of my dreams. She stirred up, stretching out her arms as she was getting up. "Hey you, how long were we asleep?" she asked trying to get up, but limping a little funny, I felt a smug expression come onto my face, knowing it was me who made her limp like that and made her mine. "About three hours, you hungry yet?" I asked. "Not yet, but I need to get the report done, but I need my clothes and you seemed to have ruined my shirt and bra…" she said trying to get her clothes on. With a wave of my hand, her clothes were patched up as if I had never torn them in my lust to have this woman as my own and no one else's. She got her clothes back on, kissed me and went out of my quarters, getting back to her lab, most likely.

I went to the main living area, seeing the others play a video game, 'Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy' as it was called. I sat in the main living area, seeing them make fools of themselves. "Loki, how are you today….you lucky dog, you!" Tony said with a smirk as he won the game against Bruce, agent Barton, and my Brother. "F-Fine, why do you ask?" I said nervously. "We had a visitor today, his name was Cupid, long story short, he gave you a confidence boost, and you probably made some serious ruckus somewhere…" he said smirking as my brother and Bruce gave me knowing looks. I blushed furiously when they found out about me 'ravishing Jenny' and my feelings for her. "S-So what, I love her, what's the big deal?" I ask as my face by now was redder than before. "You say you love her, but does she love you back?" Thor asked. "Yes, she does, she even confessed it to me prior to me making love with her." I said getting a little defensive. They threw their hands up in surrender, served those idiots right.

Jenny POV:

I was in the lab with Jane getting the report done with the scientist's findings to make sure it was legit, Darcy came over to the tower after getting her schoolwork done for the time being, wondering how everyone was doing. As I was assessing over the genera of the plant that was apparently fossilized, I heard whispers and snickering. I looked up and Jane was whispering something to Darcy, which resulted in her gasping in surprise and giving me thumbs up for whatever it was while Jane was trying to hold in a laugh. "Ok, what's going on?" I asked leaning on the counter. "Well, we had a visitor a few hours ago." Jane explained while Darcy was holding in a laugh. I quirked up an eyebrow, wanting her to continue. "And, he told us about how Loki was in love with you, but wanted to give him a confidence boost, and needless to say, you are lucky as hell!" Jane said while Darcy laughed. I blushed furiously while trying to finish my work, but Darcy and Natasha joined in the ridiculous soiree, putting in their comments. "Yeah Jen, you are one lucky bitch! I wish I was in your shoes at this moment!" Darcy said swooning. Natasha was laughing while I was trying desperately to finish up the report and emailing it to Dr. Schneider. Thank god Pepper wasn't there to see me blush like a mad lady! But then I remembered something. "Ok, since you apparently think I'm lucky, I think _you are the luckier one! _Don't think I don't hear you and Thor 'making ruckus' before sleeping every night because I hear it when I go past your bedroom to check up on my reports before finishing them up and emailing them!" I said earning a blush from Jane as Natasha and Darcy were laughing their asses off, served them right!

* * *

Jane POV:

I had to give her props for her wit, she was feisty. After she was finished with her work, she went out somewhere with Loki, Loki was in more casual attire as was Jen, but I had to give it to her, she was _lucky! _We were all sitting around the place, eating some tacos, everyone was happy, especially considering that Loki and Jenny had somehow fallen in love and made love. "I just hope that it all works out for them well, they look perfect for each other." I said earning a few nods and agreements from the rest of the people. I wondered where those lovebirds were going anyway.

* * *

Loki POV:

She ended up taking us to a casual restaurant; we ordered our food and decided to make some small talk about today. "Loki, I know what we did was….incredible to say the least, but I usually _don't _do anything like that, so did you mean it when you said you had a crush on me?" she asked skeptical. I knew this question would come up sooner or later. "I meant _every single word _I said when I said I had feelings for you, and what we did, I'm not letting you think less on yourself, you are a wonderful woman, Jen." I said sipping my drink. "Good, because I meant every word I said too." She said as I felt her foot on my shin, the little lovely woman. We ate our dinner and dessert; she was squirming as I was seducing her by slowly eating my ice cream with a brownie on there, winking at her as I did so. She paid the check for us and we were on our way back to the tower, with my arm around her, holding her to my side. We got to a good enough distance and teleported us back to the avengers tower, where we saw them watching a movie, mesmerized obviously by what they were seeing. We got to her quarters, where she was taking her coat off and throwing it over a chair. "I'm going to pop into the lab and see if there are any emails, I'll be back, alright?" she said. I kissed her as she was headed out the door to her lab, to see if there was any work that needed to be done. I was happy that our first outing was successful; I smiled like a bloody idiot at the thought as I went to my quarters to wait for my lover.

Jenny POV:

I went to the lab, logged on to my computer and checked for any reports that needed to be done, so far there weren't any, but there was one where I needed to help Dr. Schneider and another colleague of mine present some evidence for some heads of the department, and I needed to be prepared for what I was going to be doing or more than likely my department was going to have a pretty bad reputation. We had a fantastic reputation as people who were hard-working and thorough….until one day a _former _head scientist was caught getting hanky-panky with one of the agents in the main lab, and some of the samples were ruined, needless to say the head scientist was forced to resign and the agent ended up taking a desk job, relieved of her field duties. It had taken us, probably seven months to recover from what had happened. I went to my quarters, surprised that Loki wasn't there, so I suddenly decided to be bold and save my bra from being torn in half again by going into the bathroom, and unbuttoned my shirt first and took it off, then took my bra off and buttoned my shirt back on. I remembered where Loki's quarters were, so I went there, and he wasn't there much to my surprise, and I suddenly heard the door shut from behind me, startling me a little. I heard someone come up from behind me and sweep me into his arms, carrying me to the bed. As I was lying on the bed, the lights were on and I saw Loki, with a big grin on his face.

"You knew I was going to be in here, didn't you?" I asked as he bent down to kiss me from my lips to my neck where he was licking, nipping and sucking, more than likely leaving some hickies on there. Again he was fondling my breasts, but this time around, I smirked to myself, knowing he was confused about why I wasn't wearing a bra. "Hmmm, there's something a little off here, my love…..why don't we see what it is?" he asked with that raspy voice of his as he had his hands on my shirt, which again was a button down. He pulled away, winking at me before he tore it open again, revealing just my breasts, minus my bra. "Ah, no bra?" he asked in a mocking manner. "Nope, wanted to save my undergarment from your lust…" I said playfully. He bent his head down, licking around my nipple before moving his hand to my other breast. Then he closed his mouth around my peaking nipple, nipping, flicking and sucking, causing sensations to explode in me like a volcano. His hand was mimicking the same movement, pinching and rolling my other nipple around, and I held his head to my breast, wanting the sensations to never end. I felt a wetness pool between my thighs, and Loki unzipped my pants and took them off, along with my panties, and threw them to the side, sliding a finger up my folds, testing how wet I was, and I was wet to say the least. "Perfect…" he said before kissing down my body, leaving a hot trail until he went in between my legs, keeping them apart and started tasting me again. He inserted one finger, and eventually went for two as I was getting more fidgety by the minute, triggering an orgasm.

"You are a beast, Loki!" I said laughing as I unbuttoned his shirt, kissing every new reveal of skin that was shown before me before sliding it off his shoulders. He went on his knees as I sat up, again unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down to his knees along with his underwear, releasing his erect member, which was leaking precum at the tip. I knew pretty well about blowjobs, so I wrapped my mouth around the head, sucking on it lightly for a moment before releasing it from my mouth with a pop, and kissed it, causing Loki to buck his hips forward a little. "Jennifer…." He said while I had my tongue underneath his shaft, teasing and kissing the skin, causing moans and mewls to come bubbling out of him. I took him in fully inside my mouth, willing my gag reflex to settle down sucking at a normal pace, causing him to start moving his hips while moaning a little bit. He fell on his back while I continued to suck on him and held his hips down. After a few more minutes of doing this, I cupped him underneath, causing a mewl to come out of his mouth as I was doing that and holding him down at the same time while he was thrusting his hips. He was moaning my name as he had his hands holding my head to his swollen throbbing member as I continued sucking him off. He came, squirting seed down my throat as he continued thrusting in weak paces before finally collapsing. It took a few swallows, but I released my mouth from his cock, giving the head a little kiss again as I was getting on top of Loki, who was still getting down from his high. I smiled at him as he opened his eyes, still with the glazed with lust hue. "You, ok?" I asked giggling as he was not saying a word to me. "H-How long….have you….." he said somewhat dazed. "Would you believe I wanted to do that to you since I first saw you?" I asked blushing furiously. He looked at me in surprise and shock when I said this.

Loki POV:

She wanted to suck me off since she first saw me!? I fantasized about that for so long since I first saw her in the tower! "It sounds a bit slutty, I know….but—" I cut her off by pouncing on her so I was on top of her, spearing my silver tongue in her mouth, exploring the welcoming, warm cavern, battling hers as I felt her grab my arse and squeezed it a little. I looked in mock surprise as she smirked at me….I ended up thrusting my hips onto hers, wanting her to know who was in charge of this banter. I lined my hips with hers, having her ready for when I would claim her again. "You are a naughty girl, my love…." I said smirking with my eyebrow quirked up as she was trying to hold in a laugh. I thrust into her, feeling her warm velvet walls caress my steel like never before. I felt happy with her, like I could be myself with her. As I set my pace, I lowered my head down and kissed her again, going towards her ear, nipping and licking it, I felt sensations from her, heard her moans, I nearly came right there. Her walls were gripping mine, indicating that her orgasm was coming indefinitely, I thrust faster, hoping to bring that forth before I would come, which I would tell was happening even as I was fondling her breasts again. We both came simultaneously, pistoning our hips against each other before finally collapsing from exhaustion due to our lovemaking. We slept peacefully through the night, and as I was ready to sleep, I had a smile on my face, happy my dreams were coming true, the woman I loved in my arms, sleeping peacefully, and content…..life was good thus far.

* * *

**Rate and Review! **

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the responses and follows. here are my review responses!**

**Rebbie(guest): glad you like the premise and the actions, especially Jenny! Sorry about the _complete mistake _with Loki's dialogue, hope i did better with it this time around, just wasn't that sure about whether this was good, i _hate _overlooking crap!  
**

**IkhandoZatman: *turns on shower to cold and pushes inside* you're welcome! **

**for those who got _too flustered _with the last chapter, there's more room for cold showers, in fact you might get a seasonal pass for this story! XD**

**warning: smut, an experiment that fails in the craziest way possible!**

Chapter 2: wildest fantasies

Loki POV:

So, my lover left for work in her office at SHIELD, I hoped everything would go well for her, what a day it was yesterday, I kept wondering, no _desiring _for countless positions to feel her with, but her confessing her feelings for me, took me by surprise, but it was an ecstatic surprise in itself, I remembered watching her do some 'yoga positions' as it was called here on Midgard, and feeling myself get uncomfortable as I was watching her with desire, my member wanting to burst out of my trousers, I especially wanted to take her while she was doing a 'downward facing dog' position, desiring to feel her heat around me. I thought she would be quite a shy little duckling in my bed, but no…..she was like a beautiful swan, but still having her shyness inside her. I someday wanted to take her from behind, her pants at her knees, shirt open and bra torn, exposing her breasts while she is bent either at the sink, only to look in a bathroom or bedchamber mirror at me, or over the balcony railing, where we would dare people to look at us as I would claim her as mine and no one would dare take her from me. But as I was fantasizing about those scenarios and much more, I noticed the uncomfortable bulge in my trousers as I had been with the others on a meeting about the month's activities. I willed myself to settle down until I would be able to visit her possibly while she would be working or at her desk answering emails. "And how have things been going since Loki's 'rehabilitation' here on earth?" Director Fury asked. "They have been going well, sir, no problems have occurred." Agent Romanoff said. I was thankful to the norns that they had not mentioned me having a new lover inwardly.

The meeting went on longer than I think had been anticipated, and the first thing I did was visit the lab where I thought she was working in, but decided to surprise her by going inside her office, and waiting there for her. I wanted to see her, feel her warmth again, taste those sweet nectar lips and tongue, but I must somehow remain patient, especially should I have an erection in her office from fantasizing about the many positions we both could do together. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday as I made love with her twice in one day, she felt silky, velvety, I wanted her again, but I _needed _to be patient. But the possibilities with lovemaking were as endless as the years, in a swimming pool on a table, or even better, on her desk, provided her things were moved somewhere…no, a bathtub or 'shower' as the midgardians called it….it was going to be harder to relax than I originally thought as I waited for her to arrive. I smiled evilly to myself as I came up with a way to surprise my lover, won't she be utterly thrilled to see me!

Jenny POV:

I couldn't stop smiling about yesterday, the way Loki was in bed, sweet _Jesus,_ _Mary and Joseph_ he was an animal, tearing my shirt open along with my bra. I must have been more flustered than intended because I shook my thoughts to find my friends and colleagues Dr. Sheryl Rhinestone and Dr. Henry Wilkes smirking at me. "What happened with _you _yesterday, Jen?" Sheryl asked while I was looking through the microscope, blushing redder than a rose trying to focus. "N-Nothing….nothing at all." I said trying to contain a laugh. "Really, if nothing happened with you, how come you are glowing, you have a huge smile on your face…" Henry said before his and Sheryl's eyes widened in knowing _exactly _why she was different. "_You _must have had…._quite _the wild night in bed last night!" Sheryl said still with that mischievous smirk. "What, what are you talking about?" I asked blushing redder than normal. "Come on….who's the lucky guy who managed to sweep off the feet of our own Dr. Jennifer Sigyn Simmons, eh?" Henry asked leaning on the counter with that mischievous smirk on his face that wouldn't go away.

"I hope it wasn't 'Dr. Casanova', was it?" Sheryl asked in disgust. "Oh, god no, that dude's nothing more than an arrogant, self-centered, lusty pig that needs a quickie every day, it's with a different man…." I said earning relieved sighs from both of them. Basically, Dr. Casanova is also known as Dr. Randall Winston, although he's handsome and sexy for most scientists, he's also lusty, arrogant, and only thinks of himself, he had basically been pursuing me, Sheryl and some other female scientists for close to two years since I first took the job here at SHIELD as a paleobiologist. "Thank you god it wasn't with Randy, ugh, I would rather be in Antarctica than anywhere near 'Dr. Casanova'!" Sheryl said typing down some notes on her computer. "I don't know what other women would see in him, but good lord they are dumb, despite being scientists." Henry said looking through his microscope. "No, Henry it's mostly other SHIELD agents who are on him like bees on honey, remember when _former _head scientist Dr. Gordon was caught with a SHIELD agent in the lab, I think her jumpsuit was almost off and his pants were at his ankles, and he was taking her from behind, with his hands on her knockers?" I asked while typing down the properties of an Organism that Dr. Schneider was provided me with studying. "Oh god, how could I _not _forget that, especially the looks on their faces when we all entered the lab with most of the samples on the floor, or covered with nasty gunk?!" Sheryl said still shuddering over the 'lab incident' that occurred. "My good friends, I have found a fungus on the rock that they gave me to study that was supposedly extinct since the Mesozoic era! This calls for a celebration!" Henry said hugging both me and Sheryl. "Wait, are you sure that it's a supposedly extinct fungi, it could be just moss or something..." I said while laughing. "That's what I thought too, until I looked at some of the properties that are on this thing, trust me it's an ancient fungi making it's reentry into the world!" he said while we all danced around with joy.

It was short-lived as Dr. Casanova decided to enter our 'humble abode', wanting to make some unwanted moves on me and Sheryl. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the geobiologists of SHIELD, making more discoveries, why discover ancient organisms when you lovely ladies can discover my body, which can be for your viewing pleasure…." Dr. Winston said lewdly while he had one hand on his crotch and the other on the buttons of his shirt. Sheryl and I looked at each other while she had her finger pointing at her open mouth with her tongue sticking out, making some gagging noises. "Thanks, but no thanks, need to get to work." I said trying not to call Dr. Schneider to the lab. "Come on, don't be shy…." Randy said unbuttoning his shirt. Just as we were about to suffer another day of sheer torture, a heavenly voice came to interrupt the ridiculous and arrogant display: "Dr. Winston, what are you doing, trying to harass my scientists again?" Dr. Schneider asked exasperated with Randy's antics. Dr. Casanova's 'behavior' was reported maybe more than five times, and had to be put in some sexual harassment seminars, but none seem to do any wonders for his behavior, except amplify it profusely. "No sir, just wondering how they were all doing, and….seeing if I can _help _in any way…." He said winking at us, much to our disgust. Dr. Schneider wasn't convinced about this whatsoever. "Nice try, but I need you to check with the physics department, and I don't want to hear a _word _about you harassing the female scientists, am I clear?" he asked firmly. Randy nodded before leaving the lab, making kissy faces at us. We shook our heads and looked at our head scientist. "You must be a psychic or something because I was just about to call you about Dr. Winston trying to get a quickie…" Henry said getting some papers for Dr. Schneider. "Yes well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, Director Fury doesn't know if he could put him in another sexual harassment seminar without having any disasters occurring, though…" Dr. Schneider said flipping a few pages of Henry's notes and examining them carefully before looking at him, impressed with his findings. "So, about this fungus you found on that rock….." Dr. Schneider said inciting an excited reaction from Henry as he happily showed our boss his findings on the 'ancient fungus' that Henry had found, inciting excited reactions from the both of them. After a while, I decided to take a break and head for my office, wanting to take a nap from the morning's activities.

* * *

Loki POV:

I ended up being invisible as Jennifer went to her office, unaware of my presence, shutting and locking her door, taking her lab coat off and lying on her couch on her back, obviously exhausted from whatever she was doing, I decided to be a bit mischievous and give my….'girlfriend' as the midgardians would say, _quite _the wake up greeting. When she was deep in her sleep, I unbuttoned her shirt this time around, being careful not to cause her to stir, and discovering her bra, which I had noticed to my amazement, was hooked in the front, I appreciated midgardian endeavors right there and then. I unclipped the bra as subtle as I could and removed part of it to expose one of her breasts. So far, she was still sleeping, good for me as I had an urge to 'play' with her nipples like no one would believe. I put my mouth on the exposed nipple, licking, biting, flicking, even kissing it, and looking every now and then to see if she was stirring from her nap. I removed the other part of her undergarment, exposing yet another succulent nipple, tempting me to fondle the other one with my hand or mouth. I moved my hand to the other nipple, pinching and rolling it between my fingers, while my mouth continued tasting her one nipple. I looked up at her, and she _still wasn't stirring! _She could sleep as deep as Thor that was for certain!

I removed myself from her nipples, ridding myself of my invisibility charm, thinking of another way to wake her up that wouldn't be avoided, I knew that if I were to play with her cunt, there would be _no way _of staying asleep at all….I was experienced with the matters of women after all! I unzipped her pants and unbuttoned her, lowered her trousers and panties, spread her legs, and let my mouth do its thing. I moaned at the taste of her, sweeter than ambrosia or any fruit within the nine realms and I smirked to myself, knowing she was stirring up due to my ravishing of her intoxicating heat. As I was doing this, I heard moaning and even felt her hips thrusting towards my face, but I held her down, continuing my explorations as she was somehow waking up. "What…..Loki! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised as I lifted my face from her mound, smirking. "I was waiting for _you, _dearest…" I said in a husky baritone before tending to her cunt again, licking, teasing and kissing that pink, perfect pearl that would bring her pleasure immensely. I held her down as I continued teasing her clit, licking and even nibbling on it, nearly drawing a squeal from her. She came, grinding her hips onto my face as I took in her juices. "You're…..not a very…..patient man…are you?" she asked laughing as she was coming down from her orgasm. I licked and kissed her mound one last time before lifting my head and going on top of her. "No, darling…I'm not patient, especially when it comes to you, my little rose…" I said kissing her lips before pulling away so that she would gather herself together. She zipped her panties and trousers first before hooking up her other midgardian undergarment and rebuttoning her shirt back up before she got up and pushed me down onto the couch with my legs apart. My top half of my armor disappeared as I knew what she was about to do to me again very well. She nuzzled and nipped on my neck, before moving down my chest and playing with my peaked nipples first before unlacing and lowering my trousers and pulling me out of my pants, member and all. She kissed my stomach, licking around my belly button whilst I was groaning from what she was doing to me….oh how she was my equal in every way imaginable….she then finally got to my swollen and throbbing member, kissing the head again before taking me in, sucking me gently at first before getting more intense as I was more aroused, and I had to keep quiet so as to not cause any disturbances. It was too much for me to handle as she was cradling my orbs in her soft hands before I cried out a little and squirted my seed down her throat, before pulling out of her mouth. She was still licking me, trying to get the rest of my seed in her mouth before collapsing on the couch, trying to come down from the pleasurable sensations I had gotten. "And that's what you get for being impatient, sweetheart!" She said playfully while sitting on the couch next to me. I looked at her with a mocked shocked expression. "Me, impatient, certainly not!" I said with mock outrage. "Yes, you are….you play with my nipples while I sleep, you eat me out trying to wake me up….yes you are impatient…." She said stroking my cock with her fingernail, drawing sensations from it again as she kissed me, coaxing my mouth to open with her tongue, which as soon as I complied, I flipped myself over on the couch so that she was on the bottom and I on the top. "As much as I would love to make love with you in here, I would imagine you need to be back in the lab soon…." I said kissing her neck, leaving some hickeys there so anyone would know that she was _mine! _"Crap, parting is such sweet sorrow…." She said getting up from underneath me so she could get to the lab.

After she left, I went to the training room, with my armor on, to find the others and see what they were doing; Barton and Romanoff were sparring, Stark and Banner were sitting around talking about their science, and the second they saw me, they smirked, somehow knowing what I was doing. "What are you guys looking at me like that for!?" I ask as they try to hold in their laughter. "We know what you did…." Tony said in a sing-song voice, whatever that was. "Yes, and for one thing…..to her I'm _big…." _I said winking, causing the other avengers to blush at my meaning, I wasn't the god of mischief for nothing! I left with a smirk on my face, much to the annoyance of my brother Thor as he rolled his eyes after I wiggled my eyebrows up and down at him.

Jenny POV:

I went back to the lab with my lab coat on to see if I could help out my geobiologist comrades with anything, hoping that everything was alright. "Hey guys, need any help?" I ask as I sat down at my station. "Not really, but the biochemists want most of the biologists in certain divisions to meet in their lab so we could help out with the experiments they were doing, and I'm kind of afraid of what they're doing this time around after what happened last year though…." Sheryl said shuddering. Last year, the biochemists had most of the people of the biology branches come to their lab to 'participate' in some experiments, they experimented with Viagra and examined the compounds to….enhance the effects, some of the male scientists had to be taken to the hospital and others had to unzip themselves in order to have some relief, and others had sex with most of the women as some sort of relief, much to the enjoyment of _far too many women! _I was really afraid of what they were having this time around as a 'participation' experiment, and prayed it was something that wouldn't have people put on the disabled list or in the hospital for who knows how long, or worse…news headlines. As we were headed to the biochemist division, I was contemplating the possibilities of what they were trying to experiment with, afraid of what we were going to have to do this time around, so we decided to somehow remain calm about what to do until we would get to the lab. "Dr. Schneider, I don't know about this….." Henry said worriedly. "Good morning fellow biology divisions…now, as many of you know, there are some foods that bring us pleasure with our taste buds, and then there are those foods…that help with stimulating _sexual pleasure…._" He said while pulling out some foods, two bowls of chocolate, two bowls of oysters, two bowls full of strawberries, and some other stuff that I knew were aphrodisiacs. Now we have one bowl of each aphrodisiac as a regular piece of food, but the other bowl has enhanced chemicals that help increase sexual stimulation when having sexual intercourse…so, are there any volunteers who would like to help out with this experiment?" the head biochemist doctor asked, me and the other geobiologists kept our hands down while the others were standing up, getting to the bowls with the food, some were eating oysters, others were eating the chocolate, the strawberries, and I was a teeny bit afraid of what was going to wind up happening. But as it was going on, everything seemed to be just fine, going swimmingly…..god was I wrong!

Suddenly, one of the geneticists started moaning and ended up tearing her shirt and bra off and started fondling herself, while another biochemist stripped almost naked and went up to the geneticist and started 'making whoopee with her in front of all of us, many of the scientists started going for the others as we were scrambling to get the _holy hell out of there! _"I think the pleasure was a little too stimulated!" Henry shouted as we shut and locked the door to our lab, waiting out the whole thing, until something would happen. The phone rang and when I answered it, it was….Jane Foster on the phone. "Hey, I heard some screaming and running, what's going on?" she asked puzzled. "Tell you what, how about I try to explain it to you when we get to the tower after work, alright?" I ask as I see two naked people going at it on the glass panel. "Ok, because even the avengers are getting a little worried as to why someone is calling about extremely horny people are wreaking havoc among the base, getting hanky-panky everywhere they go…" Jane said as she hung up. "Glad I didn't eat the stuff that was there, that was scary!" Sheryl said gripping onto her chair for life. "I'm not looking at food the same way again, how about you guys?" Henry asked as we shook our heads no.

Suddenly, the people who were having sex on the walls dropped like dead flies, startling us silly. Sheryl slowly opened the door, clutching a metal stool in her hand as we all stepped out, trying to assess the overall damage. "Hello? Is everyone still there?" Henry asked as we looked around the hallways seeing the biologists' bodies on the floor. "Thank the norns you are alright!" That was the voice of Thor as he and the others were approaching us with relieved looks on their faces. "Yes, we're fine, we didn't eat the enhanced food, thank god, but I think there might be a serious talk with the head of the biochemistry division within the next few hours, though." I said as Loki was approaching me and scooping me up in his arms, happy that I was ok, considering there had been a fucked up orgy in the facility. Loki was kissing me senseless as the others looked on laughing and even cheering. "Loki, I'm ok, can you please calm down!?" I asked as he was frenching me in front of my boss, colleagues, and everyone else. "Jenny, let him have this moment, he was worried about you when there was an alarming call from one of the doctors saying something about an experiment gone wrong." Jane said crossing her arms as Loki was still kissing me frantically. Eventually he stopped, leaning his forehead against mine, catching his breath as he registered the fact that I was fine and unharmed. "My apologies, my love, but I was greatly worried about you, darling…..I dreaded someone would hurt you…" he said kissing my nose as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, they didn't because we locked ourselves in the lab until somehow they fell down suddenly….was it your doing by any chance?" I asked as I nuzzled his neck, planting assuring butterfly kisses. "Yes, it was the only way of stopping the chaos that was occurring, don't worry, they are still alive." He said holding me closer. "More than likely what will happen here is like last year, everyone in the biology division gets a few weeks off until things are cleaned up and ready to go…" Dr. Schneider said nonchalantly, as if it's happened many times in his life.

* * *

Loki POV:

After the incident at the SHEILD facility, we all sat in the main den at the tower, where I had Jennifer close to me, and we all wanted to know what happened to cause the ruckus with the whole biology division. "Well…..the head of the biochemistry division had been experimenting with aphrodisiacs, foods that help stimulate sexual pleasure, apparently whatever they put in there was….potent to say the least, and the next thing me and the others knew, there was an orgy like no one's business and me and the other geobiologists locked ourselves in the lab until they were knocked out…" She explained earning amused and concerned expressions from everyone; well I was concerned and amused. "Well what matters to me and everyone else is that you're alright and not harmed in any way, lest they want to face my wrath…" I said trying not to be angry at something that was resolved a few hours back. She had her hand on my face, and I leaned into the softness of her touch, kissing and nuzzling her hand as the others looked on, saying 'Aww, Loki's gone soft!' or some weird thing like that while I glared at them, or at least I tried to. They all left, thank the norns, but Jennifer was remaining with me on the couch, but she sat on my lap, taking my face in her hands and kissing me in a sweet and assuring way before laying her head on my chest. "Sorry that you got worried, but if it helps you any, I didn't eat the enhanced food whatsoever…." She said while I laughed a little.

I carried her in my arms to my chambers, where she was sleeping on my pillows, exhausted from the ordeal. My top half of armor was off again; I took my boots off and lay on the bed, pulling Jennifer close to me as I wrapped my arms around her. I hoped anything like that never happened again, enhanced foods making people run at each other like bilge snipe in heat, and I was truly worried that she would end up getting hurt or any sort of thing. I smelled her hair, taking in the welcoming, homely scent that I loved so, knowing she was there with me, I wondered what to do for our next outing, courting her was pleasant, considering I made love with her prior to asking her for 'a date' as I was still learning midgardian sayings. But, unlike some of the other couples, _we _were doing splendidly….but there were still the things I wished to do with her, but with her consent of course. I must have been sleeping more than I thought because when I woke up, it was evening and Jennifer had her mouth on my nipple, licking and flicking it with her tongue. "Evening, handsome…." She said after releasing her mouth from my nipple. "Well hello to you too, lovely woman mine…" I said kissing her. We deepened the kiss, my tongue exploring the sweet, warm cavern, hers battling mine, I held her close like the second I loosened my grip, I would lose her. I felt her trying to unlace and lower my trousers again, but I stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her wrists and holding them over her head, smirking at her when I pulled away. "Aren't you even hungry yet for food Jennifer, even though I am _quite delectable?"_ I asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow as she was blushing. "Maybe…but you are so gorgeous…" she said laughing. I shook my head at her as I got myself together and stood up to wear a regular green tunic I had with a robe and put my boots back on as I went back to look on at my lover….I thought Thor was ridiculous for loving a mortal, until Jennifer came to the tower to live with us….looking back, I was the ridiculous one for allowing my broken pride and horrific judgement cloud my mind, and used against me by Thanos, but I shook those thoughts out of me as she got up from the bed and walked up to me, smoothing her hands down my chest before kissing me, leaving with a smirk.

She was in the kitchen cooking something for both of us, as Thor and the others weren't home, for some odd reason. Apparently from what the message had been, Jane and Thor left for an outing, Barton and Romanoff were called on a mission, the captain had been off exploring the city, and Starkson and his lover were at a 'press conference', whatever that was….either way as long as Jennifer was with me, I wouldn't feel so alone. I decided to have a little fun with her while she was cooking our meal, so I strolled into the kitchen, embraced her from behind, and held her to me. I sniffed a bit, taking in a delicious aroma. "Mmm, what's that smell, Jennifer?" I asked smoothing my hands on her stomach. "That would be the sauce for chicken alfredo, sweetheart." She said stirring up what looked like the sauce before turning a few things and removing the object she was handling before, walking away from me. Once she was finished stirring the sauce into the 'pasta' as I was learning, I gripped her from behind, swaying us a little bit. "How long until we can eat this feast you made us, darling?" I ask brushing my lips against her neck. "Umm, ten-fifteen minutes at least." She said moaning from my kisses. That was enough time to do what I wanted to her when I first got there to see her. I put her on the counter to where she was sitting on it, causing a squeal to come out of her. I had my hands on the button of her trousers before removing that and unzipping it down, taking her underwear with it. "If I had my way, you would be naked and waiting for me to ravish you every minute…" I drawled kissing her inner thighs before she arched back in bliss in what I was doing to her. I spread her legs apart, exposing her sex, which was wet and looked swollen from my touches and words. One lick on her slit and she was moaning, perfect. I teased and flicked her clit with my tongue, inciting some more moans and squeals from her mouth until she fisted her fingers into my hair, holding me to her center as I continued feasting on her. She came, thrusting her hips on my face, and I made sure to get _every drop _of her juices before pulling away. She looked at me with a playful glare before zipping herself back up and serving the 'alfredo' she made herself and went to the living area, where she turned on the 'television' to watch a movie. I got my food and sat next to her, eating my food as I was watching it with her, enjoying every minute of it with her.

Jenny POV:

I don't know how he's talented with cunnilingus, but _my god! _He must be pretty experienced at that sort of thing if he was a royal for a thousand years and obviously had concubines. We were eating the alfredo while watching 'much ado about nothing' with Kenneth Branagh; he seemed to enjoy the alfredo as he kept moaning every time he took a bite of the stuff. It made me laugh seeing him do that, but it was somewhat expected if someone never tried it before but enjoyed it very much. After we were done eating and everything was put away and dishes washed, we sat back down on the couch to watch a different movie, with me snuggling against him and his arm around me, with his lips on my forehead. I felt cozy and snug with him, like he was a blanket or something, I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to let go of him for starters. As the movie was over, I went to brush my teeth and get ready for bed while Loki was in the living room…or so I thought.

As I was doing that very thing, I spit the water from my mouth after I was done, and looked up to see Loki behind me, looking at me with lusty, desiring eyes, making me just a tad bit nervous, yet excited. I stood back up, looking at him through the mirror as he had his arms around me. "Do you trust me?" he asked brushing his lips on my neck, sucking on my pulse point, causing me to arch into him. "Yes, I trust you…I even love you….." I said as he had his hands on my shirt, groping my breasts through the fabric. He smiled against my neck before tearing my shirt open, exposing my bra, which was hooked in the front, pinching my nipples through the fabric, causing moans to come out of me. He did this for a while, until despite the hooks he tore my bra off, exposing my breasts fully before him, squeezing and groping them in his hands until he had his hands on my pants, unbuttoning and yanking the zipper and shoving them down my knees, not taking my panties with it this time around. "So beautiful, I long to take you from behind, my darling love…" he said with his finger on my mound, going up and down my slit before tearing my panties off and throwing them in the bedroom. He bent me down until I was on my hands, facing the mirror and looking at him. I heard the familiar sounds of his taking his trousers off and felt his member on my pussy, wanting him to penetrate me quickly. He spread my legs apart before finally thrusting into me, causing a moan to come out of me. As he was thrusting into me over and over again, I arched my back to meet with his thrusts, looking in the mirror and seeing a woman with her breasts bouncing and her hand around her lover's neck while the other one was on the sink and he was penetrating her.

We came simultaneously, and I felt the combined juices running down my legs, pleasantly spent from the lovemaking and ready for bed, wanting to be in the arms of my lover. Although my panties were torn apart, I put my pants back on, walking with him, pajamas in hand off to his bedroom, where I put the clothes on and climbed into bed with him, this time around he was naked, and as I was trying to sleep, I felt _him _on my butt, knowing he still wanted me but he was tired also. We slept like little babies that night, wanting to think of what would happen the next morning.

* * *

Jane POV:

Me and Thor got back to the tower, wanting to find out if Loki and Jennifer were both okay, the first place I went to was Jennifer's bedroom as I had left something in there, and when I got there, I noticed her bathroom light was on, so I went to go and turn it off for her. As I got in there however, I saw what looked like a pair of her panties torn up, causing a blush to come out of me as I held her panties by my fingertips as if I was picking up a dirty sock. "Jane, what's going—" Darcy was saying before seeing her with Jennifer's underwear on her fingertips. "Goddamn I wish I was in Jennifer's shoes! Oh, to have a god take me like that, it makes me crazy!" Darcy said fanning herself as we both knew what went on between her and Loki and she was flustered while I was blushing like crazy, I admittedly thought that Jen was lucky, but I had Thor, although he was a bit clumsy and buff, he still was like a teddy bear to me, sweet and warm, also kind and gentle towards me. Loki loved her genuinely, I knew that when he was holding her close to him at the tower and when he picked her up in his arms and kissed her, relieved that she was alright from the 'enhanced ambrosia' experiment that went wrong in the most craziest way possible. I just hoped that they would stay together through the good times and bad, and also that she could keep Loki on the straight line in his change from psychotic villain to sane and steady hero who was helping us out with keeping the world safe.

Thor and I went to bed, but not without some talking. "Thor….I'm wondering how he might handle meeting her family sometime around either this month or the next?" I wondered while I was facing the ceiling. "My dearest Jane, I think he will be able to get along with them nicely, he does have his silver tongue after all…" he said assuring me that everything would be fine between them. I felt a little nosy, but I felt like I needed to make sure they were doing alright with their relationship. Maybe it was my somewhat motherly side coming out there to comfort someone in times of need, I wasn't that sure!

* * *

**Rate and Review! **

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of this crazy story, and i'm thinking about doing a romantic comedy that although would be in the avengers, it would have tom in it, the prompt is this: "Tom as a stripper!" what do you guys think? should i go for it?**

**review responses: **

**bellabella882: thank you!**

**IKhandoZatman: want a seasonal pass for cold showers?**

**warning: sexual content, language, Dr. Winston's punishment, emotional moments**

Chapter 3: Sensuous caresses

Jenny POV:

God almighty did I sleep like a baby after yesterday! The way he took me from behind while in the bathroom, YOWZA! That was quite the sexy experience, thank god it wasn't with Randy, god I remember when he kept bragging that he had a bigger 'package' than even Loki or Thor themselves or any god that came off the top of his mind, it made me laugh a little at the thought of Thor or Loki proving that arrogant bastard wrong now that they were on earth serving alongside the avengers. I must have been a little too loud because I felt _somebody's mouth _on my breast, sucking on my nipple. I woke up and saw Loki smiling against my breast, my pajama top bunched up to my armpits while his hand was on my other breast, lavishing loving yet passionate attention to it. "You, sir are too eager for your own good!" I said laughing. He released his mouth from my nipple, kissing it before putting his chin on my chest, between my breasts. "Think of me as your _sensual _'alarm clock', darling." He said before kissing the valley between my breasts and using the hand on my other breast to pinch my nipple before gliding himself up my body to where he was facing me and his arms were on either side of my face and I felt his _prominent _erection on my stomach. "What were you thinking about while you were sleeping?" he asked nuzzling my nose with his. "Uhh, nothing?" I said trying not to have a laugh burst out of me. He had a finger underneath my pajama bottoms and underwear and put a finger in my wet folds, inciting a squeal from me. "You can't lie to the god of lies, my love, now what were _you _thinking about while you were _sleeping?" _he asked circling my clit with his finger, causing me to squirm. "I'm not telling…." I said in a taunting tone. I looked up at him and he bit his lip, eyes burning with lust. "Well, then I'll have to…._force _it out of you, Jennifer." He said before kissing me from my lips, down my chest but not without fondling my breasts again, and went underneath the covers, and felt my pajama pants and panties being lowered down and my legs being spread apart. In addition, he lifted the covers enough to throw both garments across the room before going back under the covers.

The next thing I knew, he had his tongue at my folds, teasing, spearing and licking, making me writhe against him while he held me down. He stopped for a moment, causing me to let out a frustrated growl. "Give in yet?" he asked from under the covers. "Nope, not yet." I said with a smirk. He went back to eating me out again, and I felt the pressure building up again, only to have Loki stop yet again. "Now will you tell me?" he asked pressing a kiss on my mound. "No." I said stubborn. He speared his tongue inside me, going faster with his pace and nearly having me orgasm yet again, but stopped. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" I yell out, not taking the torture anymore. He came up from under the covers, with his arms on either sides of my head, his face inches from mine. "Ok, what is it that made my sweet little rose laugh so?" he asked planting a kiss at the tip of my nose. "Well, there's this colleague of mine who's….arrogant to say the least, and he kept bragging that he had a bigger 'package' than any god, including you and Thor, and I was laughing at the thought of _you _proving him wrong in front of _everybody, _especially him." I said trying to hold in a laugh. "What's his name, Jennifer?" he asked with a dark tone in his voice. "Uhh, Dr. Randall Winston, why?" I asked curious. "If he dares think that he's better than me, he'll be in for a serious lesson on mockery towards a god, and it won't end very well for him." he said kissing my throat before penetrating himself inside me again, going at a fast pace. "Oh, Loki….you are….so big!" I moaned out while he continued his pace. He grinned at me before nibbling at my earlobe. I came, pistoning my hips against his as he kept thrusting in me, and it wasn't long before he roared animalistically and came inside me, long, hot jets of his seed squirting inside me. When his orgasm subsided, he looked exhausted despite being up longer than me. I straightened out my pajama top before getting out of the bed to get my underwear and pajama bottoms before getting some breakfast. I looked over at him and he looked so disheveled, yet so peaceful sleeping. "See you later, sweet pea." I whispered happily before blowing him a kiss and leaving for the kitchen.

I went there to find Jane and Darcy at the table along with the others, and the second they saw me, Darcy again gave me the thumbs up, Jane was trying to hold in a laugh, Clint and Natasha were smirking at me, Thor was grinning like a loon, Pepper was smirking, and Tony raised a glass of what looked to be milk, while Steve was looking down at his cereal, trying not to have a sound come out of him. "Umm, what's going on with you guys, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked curious. They all looked at Jane, who showed me my torn up panties from the night before, dangling from between her fingertips. My blush may as well have been a newly registered color that was made up by some paint company, I was embarrassed. "I found it on the floor of your room after I went in there to grab something from there because I left it there, but I found it torn on the floor, and I was going to put it in the laundry basket, but Darcy came by and saw me with it." Jane said blushing. "Soon, _everybody _saw her with your panties in her fingertips, Jenny dear! I wanna be in your shoes _so badly, _please, please, please!" Darcy said in a begging voice. The others were laughing and I didn't know that Loki was behind me until I felt robed arms wrap around me and pull me to a chest and swaying me around for a little bit. I looked behind me and saw him, quirking an eyebrow at me as I was trying to say something. He bent his head down and kissed me ever so gently before brushing the tip of his tongue against my lip, requesting entrance, which I happily obliged. As I was kissing him, I heard some chortling and I opened one eye and saw Pepper with her face contorted as if to try and hold in a laugh. Darcy was giving me a puppy dog pout, Jane had her hands on her face, covering up a blush obviously as they all watched the scene, and to kind of mess with them, I had Loki's bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling and licking and sucking it, bringing forth some catcalls and laughs and cheers. I pulled away, seeing his amused smirk as I was holding in a laugh. "Try all you like with begging Lady Darcy, but Jennifer is mine and mine alone." He said looking at her, much to her playful dismay.

I decided on a bowl of the Alfredo from last night, while Loki was getting some cereal from the cupboard and a bowl. "What cereal are you going to have, sweetie?" I asked getting the bowl out of the microwave to cool down. "I don't know, but what is this 'Reese's of puffs', darling?" he asked curious. "It's a cereal they did in kind of a homage to a Reese's peanut butter cup, which I will show you later on if you want." I said getting the milk out for him. I opened the box and bag for him and he poured the cereal into a bowl, careful not to have it spill everywhere, and also poured the milk, also careful not to overfill it. I grabbed us some utensils, a spoon for him and a fork for me. We got to the table and ate the breakfast, with Loki putting a hand on my thigh and squeezing it gently. I smiled at him, happy that he was nuts over me, and I was still laughing a little at the thought of him proving Randy wrong about Loki not being bigger than he was.

* * *

Loki POV:

We were at SHIELD headquarters, I was without my little rose, but at least I know she would be safe, I would _know _if something happened to her, this I was very much certain of. But, I wanted to prove that 'Randall Winston' person wrong about his cock being bigger than mine, but not without a little amusement after the showings, just to teach him a lesson about mockery. I saw Thor with Jane, while Starkson and Banner were in a lab, obviously experimenting with something. I was unaware that the man was behind me until I smelled severely potent scents that the midgardians called 'cologne' and turned to see a man behind me, quite smaller than I was in height, and when the others noticed that I was now face to face with him, they just watched. "Oh, Christ, Dr. Winston, if you don't want to wind up in trouble with Director Fury again, you might not want to make him Angry!" Jane yelled out hoping to reason with him. So, _this _was the man who Jennifer told me was bragging about his prowess being better than mine. "So, you must be the man keeping Dr. Simmons company as of late, aren't you?" he asked with a smug tone. "So, you must be the man who keeps _bothering _Dr. Simmons as of late, aren't you?" I countered, causing him to flush angrily.

"Who do you think you are? I'm not bothering her; I'm trying to woo her with my charm…." He said standing his ground. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't recall bragging to the other women about your _puny _prowess 'wooing her with your charm' in any way shape or form. Oh, and another thing, she's _mine _now, I have wooed her into being mine before you." I said coolly, earning some chortling from Stark and Banner and some snickering from agent Barton. He turned red with anger, something I frequently had seen with Thor whenever he would be angered in our old times prior to discovering my heritage. "Oh, wise guy eh? I'll show you my 'goods' before you show me yours, Snow White." He said with a challenging tone in his voice. I smirked, accepting the foolish challenge from him. He unzipped his trousers and undergarments and shoved them to his knees, looking at me with a smirk on his face. I shook my head, laughing at his size, gods he was tiny compared to me! "Beat that, _Loki!" _he said taunting me. I unlaced my trousers and pushed them down to my knees and stood back up, earning a shocked and humiliated expression from this 'Dr. Winston' midgardian. "I have much more 'prowess' than you, don't you think?" I asked with a smirk. I looked around and the sight was glorious: Jane covered her eyes, Lady Darcy was drooling, Stark and Banner were pursing their lips while looking away, Thor just shook his head, Barton had his eyes closed and agent Romanoff was blushing as the arrogant man gathered himself together attempting to walk away from me, but I used my magic to stop him and get my trousers back on before walking up to him with a wrathful look about me. "If you think you have more prowess than a god, then allow me to instruct you on some manners before I let you go on your way." I said walking up to him before I threw a yellow ball of magic at him, settling in his stomach before I allowed him to leave the place, fuming with anger and humiliation at being proven wrong.

My 'prank' didn't go unnoticed as I was called by Director Fury about what I had done at the place with the avengers present and Dr. Winston in my attempt to teach him some manners. "What the _hell _were you trying to do, disrupt the workplace?!" He yelled furious at me. "Uh, sir we have tried putting Dr. Winston in more sexual harassment seminars more than 5 times, maybe this 'lesson' might be what he needs to stop doing what he does around the female scientists." His right hand woman said assuring him that I was doing the right thing, if not unconventional. Fury rolled his eyes before pressing a few buttons for a 'phone' that was on his desk. "Winston, need you in my office, ASAP!" he ordered. "I would love to sir, but I think I need a hospital at the moment." The arrogant scientist said in a shocked tone. "What the hell do you mean 'I think I need a hospital at the moment!?'" Fury said confused. "Sir it's _extremely hard _to explain at the moment." The scientist said still in shock. The Director shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Whatever, we'll be in your office in a few minutes!" Fury said before getting up and Agent Hill and I followed him to the office where Dr. Winston resided. We all got there, and it was beautiful: he had a bucket between his legs and he had a sickening expression on his face. "Uh, Dr. Winston, why is there a bucket your legs?" Fury asked skeptical. "I don't think you want to go near me at this moment…" he said with a slight slur to it before he threw up in the bucket much to the disgust of Director Fury and Lady Hill. "GOOD CHRIST IN A COMIC STRIP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Fury screamed bringing the attention of the other avengers and as they came inside the office, even they were shocked. "Whoa, ok better get out of there, fast!" Tony yelled before the others would be out of there and I could hear Director Fury call for a 'medical team' to get Dr. Winston. I hoped he would learn a very wise lesson about arrogance and pride before the two weeks would be out.

* * *

Jenny POV:

I was waiting for the day I would be back in work, assessing some organisms and helping with projects. But, in the meantime I was playing some 'Dante's Inferno' for the PS3 in the game room, still on the 'greed' circle of hell, where I had to defeat a bunch of fallen archangels while there were spinning blades, a wall that was about to crush me, and I had to open a door to get to the other side. "Dr. Simmons, the Avengers and Loki are back, and they look to be quite distraught with something." JARVIS said while I paused the game. "Thanks JARVIS!" I said grateful. I went to the main balcony where they all were talking about 'vomiting', rendering me completely confused. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" I asked confused. "Jen, _you _should have been there, it was nuts and nasty!" Tony said cringing. I quirked an eyebrow, still confused as to what they were talking about that made them squirm. "Darling, remember what you had said to me about this 'Dr. Winston' fellow?" Loki asked with a grin. I nodded, knowing somewhat about what he was referring to this morning. "Well, let's just say he could be on the disabled list for _quite _some time while learning a few lessons along the way!" Clint said before he went to get a drink. Darcy took her phone out and showed me the picture, and it was something that although shocked me, I couldn't help but gag a little. "Oh my lord, what happened to him?!" I asked while trying to calm myself down from laughing. "Let's just say he might not be able to eat for some time!" Bruce said trying to control his breathing. It was nasty alright to where I had to grab a ginger ale from the fridge to keep the nausea down.

After the laughter finally dissipated, we were in the game room, and they were watching me continue to play 'Dante's Inferno', Steve looked like he was about to vomit, Tony was mesmerized by the game, probably because of the temptresses and seductresses of lust, and Pepper kept smacking him playfully with a book. Eventually, I turned the game off and left the other guys to their machinations while I would be in the kitchen finding something to eat for lunch. "Hmm, let's see here…..do I want to make a sandwich or cook up some hot dogs?" I asked browsing the fridge for something to make. I finally decided on hot dogs with a bowl of peaches as I was getting the pan heated up and got the hot dogs out of the fridge. As I cooked them with butter, I had not noticed that anyone was behind me, but it didn't hurt to look around me to make sure that no one was there, but so far there was no one, good for me. After they were cooked all the way and put in hot dog buns, I went to get a peach from the fridge and was getting ready to cut it on the counter with a cutting board and a knife when I felt someone unbuttoning, unzipping and opening my pants. "What the…is someone there?" I asked buttoning myself back up. Seeing that there was no one there, I put the peach slices in a bowl and put it on a plate with the hot dogs and ended up sitting on the couch in the living area, watching an episode of 'too cute' with little rag doll kittens.

As I finished my lunch and put it in the sink, I felt someone unbuttoning and opening my pants again, this time around I was pressed against the sink as I felt two fingers go over my panties and press against my clit, causing a strangled moan to come out of me. I then felt someone at my ear, licking the inner shell then kissing it. "You like the punishment I inflicted on him, darling?" Loki asked in a husky tone. "Despite the 'punishment' that you inflicted on Dr. Winston, I still think you are _quite prominent_, being a god and all." I said before he pressed kisses on my shoulder, going up to my neck. He smiled against my skin while rubbing my clit and pressing a finger into my entrance, nearly having a squeal come out of me. His hand trailed up under my shirt and groped my breast before he tore the cup part of my bra open to play with my nipple while his other hand still played with my clit. I arched against him as he sped up his pace while still groping my nipple with his hand. "God…Loki…..that's it…right there…." I cried out breathlessly while he continued his fondling. I came, pumping my hips against his finger before he took them out of me, and sucked his fingers into his mouth, savoring the taste of me before zipping me back up. He even fixed my bra with his magic before we got back into the gaming room, where they were laughing so hard at Thor doing a dance from Just Dance 3, specifically 'Boom' by Reggaeton Storm.

After the laughter stopped and Thor was sitting back in his seat, Jane and Darcy got up and they ended up doing 'Jump (for my love)' by Girls aloud. That earned cheers from the boys and Jane got a pretty good high score. It was Loki's turn and he did 'Dance all nite' by Anja and he did it a bit sexier than intended because the girls were cheering while I was laughing at his silliness as he was swirling his hips around, causing more laughs to come out of the men than normal. He was finished and had a pretty higher score than Jane, so it was Bruce and Tony's turn and they selected 'Hungarian Dance No. 5' by Johannes Brahms and it was funny, Bruce was the man and Tony was the lady, they were running across the room with all of us laughing so hard that Clint fell on the floor, Natasha had some of her drink come out of her nose, and Even Pepper was laughing. They were finally done with the dance and I decided that we should play 'Singstar' for the PS3, with all of the songs, including the downloaded ones, much to the excitement of the others. Loki demanded that he go first, and ended up selecting 'Hungry like the wolf' by Duran Duran. He got through the first few verses just fine and when he got to the chorus, things got a little hot. "In touch with the crowd, I'm on the hunt I'm after you," he pointed at me, causing some catcalls and laughs to go barreling my way, "I smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf," he swiveled and thrust his hips at the air, winking at me, causing some spit takes and laughter to ensue and a raging blush to appear on my cheeks. "Straddle the line in discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you," he continued pointing at me again, much to the amusement of the other people. "Mouth is alive with juices like wine, and I'm hungry like the wolf." He finished the chorus licking his lips before growling at me. He finished the song with the guys waving their arms up and down as if worshipping Loki before he sat down next to me. "Are you trying to get me to ravish you on a table or something!?" I asked as he plopped down on the couch and snuggled me to his side. "Maybe I am, Maybe I am not, depends on who you ask." He said winking at me, causing me to roll my eyes at him laughing. Pepper and Natasha were up and they sang 'Heart of Glass' by Blondie, much to the chagrin of Clint and Tony and the amusement of the rest of us. They got to the last stanza for the song, causing us all to laugh so hard that I had to hold on to Loki for dear life. "Once I had a love, and it was a gas, soon turned out to be a pain in the ass," Bruce spit out his drink while Jane was nearly purple from laughing and Tony and Clint were even laughing. "Seemed like the real thing, only to find, mucho mistrust, love's gone behind." They finished the song with Tony and Clint laughing as their girlfriends sat down next to them, shaking their heads at them.

We were playing a bunch of games all day long until I got bored and headed for my quarters, just to lie on my bed. But, as I was going towards there, I thought I heard a sound and looked behind me to see who was there, and I saw Loki looking like a wolf, literally! I knew it was him, but decided to play along with what he was trying to do. "Nice wolf, good wolf….." I said with my hands in a defensive gesture. It licked its lips and growled at me before I ran for my room. I got there and as soon as I was on the bed, the wolf jumped on me, and I covered my eyes and felt someone grab my wrists, forcing them from my eyes. I opened them and there was Loki, with a big grin on his face. "I think you're taking the phrase 'hungry like the wolf' a little too literally, honey." I said giggling a little. He smirked before smelling my skin with his nose and lifting my shirt up and tossing it across the room and resuming his sniffing. "Do I smell good to you or something?" I asked confused by what he was doing. "Oh, yes, you smell divine, but you taste even better, Jennifer," he licked my skin before nipping and licking that same spot. "You smell like sweetest flowers and taste like the ripest of fruits." He finished while unbuttoning my pants and tossing them across the room, leaving me in my bra and panties. He flicked his wrist and the door was shut and locked, leaving me and Loki alone, in my room, I felt at that moment like I was the shy, awkward high school girl all alone with the hottest, sweetest and most interesting guy in school, even though we both did 'it' for three days in a row. He nuzzled his nose against my bra before he unhooked the front of it with his teeth and pulled it down my chest before lifting my upper body to help him get it all the way off, and he spit the bra out, tossing it somewhere. We were making out on the bed, just the both of us, kissing and feeling each other's bodies. I kept smoothing and rubbing my hands on his face, but it wasn't until he laughed a little that I realized his top half was naked again so I felt more of his silky-smooth skin while kissing his neck. "I love you, Loki, I hope you know that…." I said sucking on the section of skin behind his ear a little and then kissing it butterfly soft. Apparently he knew that because I felt something wet come down onto my shoulder while he was kissing my neck. I looked at him, and he started to cry a little bit. "Oh Loki, it's okay, it's okay….." I said trying to soothe him as he was sobbing into my shoulder, obviously happy that I said I loved him, I wondered if _anyone, _besides his mom and maybe Thor, ever told him they loved him.

After it was all over and Loki was calm, we went back to the game room fully dressed and found the guys playing 'Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games Beijing 2008' and Tony was Robotnik and Clint was Tails. "I got this, Peps, just wait and see what happens." Tony said with a smug tone, but he was beaten by Clint, who had a 9.5 for his score while Tony had an 8.9, causing his jaw to drop. "T-That's not fair, Clint!" Tony yelled much to all our amusement. Clint countered with a taunting raspberry while Tony huffed and sat back down in his seat. Everyone else played their parts of the game while I snuggled into Loki's side again, while he had both arms around me and hugged me to him while Darcy, Pepper and Jane went "Aw!" and the guys went like "Get a room, you two!" while he smooched my forehead a few times. It was my turn to play and I chose single sculls and selected Shadow while Clint was Vector, Natasha was Daisy and Tony again was Robotnik. Funniest thing was I was pretty experienced with the game to where I would be faster than them and know what buttons to press. "Oh I got this, I _so _got this!" Tony said while he was trying to get passed me, but I was faster than Natasha and  
Clint, who were a little confused with the button pattern. "No, NO! Jennifer, why must you be awesome sauce at this!?" he said when I won, Clint got second and Tony got third. They were laughing at the question. "Because I played it prior to even moving to the tower back at my house!" I said smugly sitting back down next to Loki, who was laughing a little bit.

After a few more hours of playing, we ended up watching a movie and Loki got up from the couch and beckoned me to go with him somewhere. As we were walking along the hallway, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over his shoulder to his room where he threw me onto the soft bed, leaving me breathless as I looked in his eyes, soft loving emerald green becoming dark and dangerous with lust and desire as he approached me and unbuttoned my pants, taking the zipper in between his teeth and pulling it down, causing some wetness to pool in my heat as he removed his teeth from the zipper and yanked my pants down and off, throwing them to the side as he slowly went up my legs, literally 'hungry like the wolf' and planted a little kiss on my folds through my panties and licked it slowly before I felt something sharp on my heat and I tried to sit up, freaked out about what he was about to do when I saw what looked like a dagger in his hand, but he kissed me sweetly, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me with it and I felt the knife going under and across the crotch of my underwear and pulled his hand back fast and quick, and I heard a rip, and felt myself being exposed to the air as he cut more of my underwear up to where he would take them off and throw them to the side and get back to what he wanted to do with me. I felt his nose at my folds and also felt little puffs of air at my heat, causing me to writhe on the bed like crazy, until he turned me to where my hips were over the bed and my calves were over his shoulders and his mouth was still on the apex of my legs. Then as I was about to say something, he speared his tongue inside me, teasing licking and even flicking against my g-spot, causing my hips to buck into his face like mad and I kept calling his name at he kept licking at me, but he pulled away, making a frustrated groan come out of me. he went up to my shirt and ripped it open along with my bra and attacked my breasts, fondling, molding and reshaping the flesh between his hands and mouth as it was licking and sucking a nipple. He pulled away again, only to take off his pants and shove himself inside me, causing a moan to come out of me.

* * *

Loki POV:

I was pistoning myself in and out of her again, relishing in her moans, her screams, I even took in the way she was saying my name, as if I was the only thing keeping her connected with 'reality' as she was lost in a world of love and passion, and even lust. She came, with her liquid heat coating my member as I kept thrusting in and out of her, lost in my own world of lust as I came eventually, releasing my seed inside her, coating her womb as I remembered her saying that she loved me and hoped that I would know that, oh I did, I absolutely did know that, it always made me happy when she was there, I never knew that tears this time around would spill out of my eyes, but I shook that off as I eventually exhausted myself from the love making and fell down onto my bed and she moved herself so she was next to me with her head on my chest as I would hold her tight, not wanting to let her go.

I didn't know how long we slept, but when I woke up and looked at the window, it looked to be in the evening and I looked outside and the whole place looked glorious at night, I understood why she loved looking outside the window to look at all the lights. I felt someone nuzzling their way further into my body, so I looked down and saw Jennifer with her nose pressed against me, feeling those little puffs of air, tickling me a little. I laughed a little, so mesmerized by how she looked so peaceful when sleeping; she looked like a little girl when she was sleeping bringing a smile on my face I couldn't be able to hide at that moment. I took in every detail of her, she smelled and tasted sweet to me, her soft and full cheeks, her body, how it's so welcoming of me inside her, I loved her, I adored her, I promised myself I would protect her from harm as I was stroking her hair, so soft and silky. She opened her eyes and stretched herself awake, seeing herself flex as she got up from the bed.

As she was trying to go for the door, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed, causing a squeak to come out of her as I held her tight. "You're not leaving this room, darling, considering that I tore up your garments, but at least you're safe with me, Jennifer." I said cheekily as I kissed her cheek as she playfully struggled against me. "You sexy fiend, let me go!" she yelled out obviously trying to not have a laugh come out of her. I rolled us over so that she was underneath me; I was nibbling at her neck while I was tickling her, causing a laugh to burst out of her. "_Never…." _I growled out while still tickling her. She laughed until she screamed when I nibbled and licked her earlobe. "Aren't you hungry yet?!" she asked while still laughing. "For food, not so much, but for you, it's completely insatiable." I said wiggling my eyebrows, causing a blush to appear on her face and she playfully hit my shoulder. "Hey lovebirds, come out! Dinner's ready!" Starkson yelled much to my disgust. "We'll be right there, just give us a few minutes, please!" she yelled out while I started getting up from my bed. She got up and covered herself trying to find her clothes; I smirked knowing I made her that way as she went to get the garment that I cut up with a knife. "What is it with you and tearing up my panties and bra, honestly!?" she asked while I used my magic to straighten up my attire. "It tends to get in the way of my treasure, dearest." I said with a wave of my hand as her clothes were mended as if I had not cut them to shreds. She shook her head at me as she redressed herself and went out the door, but not without swaying her hips at me, ever so seductively, the little minx.

We were feasting on dinner, me next to Jennifer as we feasted on 'chicken thighs', 'mashed potatoes', and even 'green beans', as she told me. I found her feasting on the meat to be _quite sexy _as it reminded me of when she would have my member in her mouth, sucking me off as I would hold her head to me. "Loki, are you finished yet?" she asked, breaking me from my trance as I had noticed that I had not eaten my 'chicken thighs' yet as I had been mesmerized by her. "Not yet, sorry…" I said blushing. I felt a hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently, and when I looked down, it was Jennifer's hand and I smiled as I put my hand on hers and squeezed it gently. As I was eating the chicken meat, I felt her hand unlacing my trousers and releasing my already erect member from its confinement and stroking it ever so smoothly with those fingers of hers. As I was trying to tell her to stop, I ended up moaning, catching the attention of the others. "Loki, you alright brother?" Thor asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I am well brother, the meat from the 'chickens' here on Midgard is rather succulent, I must say." I said convincingly. Thor smiled before eating the meat again as she got further with me, pulling out even my orbs as she was playing with them and even cupping them, causing me to twitch in my seat. I looked at her and she gave me an innocent look on her face. Oh, she could be a more mischievous one, oh yes, she could. As she played with me further, I ended up cumming, spurting out my seed on her hand as I was trying to gather back my thoughts and senses.

Jenny POV:

I excused myself to use the sink in the kitchen and washed my hands, getting his seed off my hands so that I could get back to the table. But as I was doing that, I noticed that Loki was behind me the whole time, smirking at me as I was trying to get passed him in order to be at the table resuming dinner, but he held me back, pushing me against the sink. "Oh, what a sneaky thing you have done at the table, sneaky indeed, but I am more experienced with that than you are, dearest, and _you _shall find out at the table, darling." He said in a determined tone as I went straight back to the table, with Loki following suit as he pulled out my chair, allowing me to sit down as he pulled out his chair and sat back down. I resumed eating my dinner as I felt him unzipping and unbuttoning my pants again with his magic and he put his fingers underneath my panties and pressed against my clit, causing me to buck my hips against his hand, drawing out a sudden moan from me, catching the attention of the avengers. "Jenny, everything okay?" Jane asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine, the potatoes are really good, fantastic job, by the way." I said in a convincing tone as he continued rubbing my clit. I was trying to tell him to stop, but at the same time, it felt so good. I eventually came, subtly bucking my hips against his finger. He excused himself from the dinner table and went to wash his hands. Oh, he would pay for that, he would pay for it dearly.

Jane and Darcy were doing up the dishes while the rest of us were in the living room, watching some TV, with Bruce on a recliner, Thor on the couch and the couples snuggling up to each other, especially me being snuggly against Loki because he was in his nighttime attire and I didn't know what his robe was made out of, but GOOD NIGHT IT WAS SOFT! Softer than any fabric I ever felt in my whole life as I was burying my face in it, much to his amusement as he held out an arm out while holding one side of the robe open, I didn't hesitate to go by his side and as I had gotten there, he put his arm back around me while I had the fabric of his robe all over my skin, good lord I was in heaven as I snuggled back into him. "Comfy there, Jen?" Natasha asked with what I could tell an amused smirk in her voice as his chest vibrated in laughter at seeing me purring like a cat on a soft blanket. "I would say she is, can't say I blame her, my robe along with Thor's is made from the finest and softest of fabrics in all the nine realms. Many men and women would battle each other for so much as a privilege to touch the fabric; it's quite rare and difficult to get a hold of, considering that the fabric is from the most predatory of _sheep _and are found on Asgard's meadows." He explained, earning surprised and confused of faces when he said 'sheep'.

"Hang on a minute, I lost myself in la-la land for a second there, but did you say the phrase 'most predatory of _sheep', _rock of ages?" Tony asked bewildered. "Aye, he did, our animals while they are completely tame and benign, some of the others are fierce, stubborn, and even as he said, predatory. Some of the ones who tend to the sheep have often had to wait until they were asleep to shear their fur for the fabric that so many would want to feel." Thor explained, earning some silence while still watching the movie. 'Predatory sheep? I thought they existed only in Greek myths, specifically the myth with Psyche and Eros/Cupid when she had to get the fur from Aphrodite/Venus….' I thought to myself as I snuggled into his side again, hearing him purr like a cat as he held me to him, amused by my obvious enjoyment of the feeling of the fabric.

Eventually, we went to our beds, with me sleeping inside Loki's room clad in my pajamas, and as I was lying onto the bed, I kissed Loki's cheek as I put my head on his chest, feeling the warmth that was there, the sinewy, lean taut muscles underneath his skin, I loved that he was tall, it made me feel a little more protected and small, instead of me feeling like some Amazonian woman trying to look for love. He wrapped his arms around me before sleeping soundly himself, murmuring an 'I love you,' before hearing his breathing and the rise and fall of his chest, causing a smile to come onto my face before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**X3**

**Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! things start getting crazy for right now, but i hope that this is good for you guys! so far on my poll, it's so far between 'Tom Smooth Rod', 'Prince Iceman' and 'Lord Mischievous'! keep voting, but i will let people know whether i will close the poll or not! i do hope that some of the stuff in the story is accurate!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

**warning: sexual innuendos, language, slight violence!**

Chapter 4: Holding out for a hero (or Asgardian botany gone ballistic!)

Jenny POV:

About two weeks after the enhanced food incident, I was back in SHIELD, doing my usual thing as a paleobiologist, and I was selected along with Henry, Sheryl, Dr. Schneider, and some paleobotanists to examine a new plant species that was found somewhere near Oslo, Norway, and study its properties, so naturally, we were going to Norway, but Loki being my loving, sexy, adorable, and protective boyfriend, I think, he was nerve-wracked about me going by my lonesome to Norway to help with examining this plant without any problems occurring. "Jennifer, you know what happened the last time you were in this blasted 'facility', what if that Dr. Winston man somehow ends up in Norway with you and tries to harass all of you, or worse, that plant going out of control!?" he asked trying not to have his magic go haywire due to his emotions. "Loki sweetheart, he's still on mandatory sick leave after what you did to him, I'm sure I will be fine, try to calm down, ok?" I asked rubbing up and down on his arms, trying to calm him down. "I know, but I'm just worried that something might happen while you are over there, and before you ask, yes I trust you immensely, do not forget that, but there are things that happen that can be _completely _out of your hands, you see what I am trying to say to you, don't you?" he asked me, I could tell he was _truly _worried about something happening with me just by listening to him. I gave him a big hug, squeezing him tight so he would feel my love for him through that hug. He hugged back without choking me, then he let go, but not without putting his lips to my ear. "If you get lonely, just imagine me naked." He whispered with a smirk in his voice, causing my face to turn bright red. He moved away to face me and winked. "You aren't called 'the god of mischief' for nothing, that's for sure!" I said laughing so hard I nearly couldn't breathe. I finished up with packing my things and went to the lobby to say my goodbyes to my friends. "Be careful, Jen!" Jane yelled out while she was beside Thor. "I will, I'll call you guys when I get to the facility in Norway, don't worry, and especially you, Loki, and I might do that thing you said to me earlier, should I feel lonely." I said gripping my suitcase and hoisting my carry-on over my shoulder, which contained my phone charger, my headphones, MP3 player, my USB cords, my hairbrush, shampoo, and some other stuff I'll need. I went to the door, but not without blowing a kiss to Loki first before leaving.

I got to the garage, where there were some SHIELD SUVs and the guards came out of the car to get my stuff in the trunk so I would be off to a plane to Norway. I got inside and Sheryl was still in the car. "Hey, Jenny! Isn't this exciting, we get to go to one of the places where Norse legends were born!" she said practically jumping up and down in her seat. "Kind of, I think it snows there every year there." I said remembering my winter coat that was in my suitcase. "True, but still we get to go to a different country!" she squealed, excited. "What about Denmark?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. She turned at me with a cringe on her face. "Denmark, that place where we found those plants growing on that dead body?" she asked shuddering. "Yes, that was a different country." I said with my arms crossed. "I'm sorry, but that man at the bar looked like he wanted to eat me and jump my bones until I wouldn't walk!" she said exasperated. I started laughing at that memory as I remembered being there to help with examining fossilized remains of a plant by determining the genus of the plant and how long it was fossilized, after all of that we went to a bar and she was getting hit on by somebody and she looked like she was on the verge of tasing or pepper spraying him just by his lewd looks. We got to the air runway where a SHIELD plane was waiting for us, and there were a few agents and guards there, and the crew members had our things on the plane and I still had my carryon with me. "Oh, this will be fun!" I said excitedly before Dr. Wilkes and Dr. Schneider came out of the car. "Oh I'm sure it will be, provided the plane ride goes smoothly." Dr. Schneider said before going onto the plane with his briefcase. We went on there and got to the seating area, which looked luxurious, and strapped ourselves down for the flight. "I like this, this is nice." Henry said complimenting the smooth leather seats, and the surroundings. One agent had my carryon in a compartment before telling all of us to strap ourselves down for the flight. "So doc, any ideas on what kind of plant they want us to look at?" Sheryl asked crossing her legs together. "I have no idea, but there might be an idea that they might be a rare lily hybrid, not really sure, but once we get on over there, we might have a better look at that species of plant and study the aspects of it. In addition, they say the plant may have been extinct since I think the Cretaceous period." Dr. Schneider stated before lying back in his seat and put his hands under his head, he looked relaxed that was for sure.

* * *

Loki POV:

I was alone without her; I wondered if she was imagining me naked while she was flying, I must have looked absolutely gloomy because I heard Thor ask me what was wrong. "Oh, I'm just feeling alone without my Jennifer, I trust her, but I often worry for her, and I'm nervous about the emotions." I said with my head on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling and closing my eyes as I imagined her next to me, snuggling into my side, where she belonged as she would sleep on me, smoothing her hand up and down my chest. "By the way, what was it you asked her to do should she feel alone?" Thor asked. The others looked over at me, curious as to what I had said to her before she left. "I'm not telling until we find some way to communicate with her while she's on the flight." I firmly stated, crossing my arms and my legs and turning my head to the side at a haughtier angle. "Come on, please?" Tony begged pouting a little. "Nope, until we communicate with her, I won't tell all of you, so ha!" I said before leaving to find something to eat.

I could tell that it was working because some of them were grumbling and growling in frustration as I left for the kitchen, call me lonely, but I wanted to talk to her during her journey to Norway to do some quest, find out how she's faring and if anything was happening while she was flying. I hoped nothing horrific happened with her while she was on this journey, but I trusted her, she could take care of herself just fine, she survived that incident at SHIELD, so why couldn't she survive going somewhere by herself? As the day wore on, I could tell Starkson was finding a way to communicate with her as I was sitting around, sulking as I was missing my lover immensely, probably finding a way to talk with her desperate for me to say what I told her to do should she be lonely. I do hope they hurry with communicating with her soon or I would never tell them until she would come back from her quest. I could still be mischievous, but I would have to behave whenever I would be around Jennifer, whether it be right here in this tower or outside, but right now, there was no Jennifer to be around, but I would be strong in knowing that she would be alright. I ended up in my chambers just lying on the bed thinking about her, but not before Stark came barging in my room, saying he found a way to communicate with her on her journey to 'Norway' as she called it. "We may have found a way to get a hold of her, but we need _you _there so that after we talk with her, you tell us what you told her to do should she feel lonesome." He said with a smug tone, I truly hope they did otherwise I would think it a cruel joke that they found a way when in fact they didn't. I went with them to a main area where we would meet with people for quests, and hopefully find this way to speak with Jennifer without any issues. "You just watch and see Loki, and after all of that, you tell us what you told her to do should she feel lonely." Starkson said while I saw something light up, I admired midgardian technology, this I knew.

Jane POV:

I thought it was ridiculous that Tony was trying to get into contact with her just to pry something out of Loki, but I couldn't help but wonder that sort of thing. Tony's big projection screen had a phone icon with sound waves coming out of the hearing piece of the receiver. Eventually, Dr. Schneider answered the call, probably wondering who was calling him. "Oh, Mr. Stark, didn't expect you to call during our flight." He said with what I could tell surprise in his voice. "Well, we were wondering why you guys were headed towards Norway, and if Dr. Simmons is on the plane with you guys and can we see her?" he asked anxious to see her. "Well, we are headed over there to examine a new hybrid species of plants and whether or not it's the first time or not, she is on the plane, and let me get her really quickly." Dr. Schneider explained before leaving to get Jennifer so we could get Loki to not be a lonely, affection-deprived puppy anymore. I felt bad for Dr. Schneider asking that of him, but if it could get Loki to calm himself down, then it could be worth it.

I heard that familiar voice of Dr. Simmons and we knew she was coming to us. "I hope the call doesn't mess with the plane frequency…" she muttered to herself as she was standing in front of the screen, looking at us, probably with amusement. "Hey guys, you couldn't wait to get into contact with me, didn't you?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Well, it's mostly for Loki, not only because we can't take anymore of him being an affection-deprived puppy, we want to know what he told you to do should you feel lonely." I said glaring at Loki, who was sitting there smirking. She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose obviously in annoyance, not that I can blame her. "Loki, I do miss you very much, but you don't need to be sulking around the tower acting like a puppy desperate for attention!" she chastised gently, knowing Loki was guilty as charged. "Oh, and you guys wanted to know what he said I should do if I feel lonesome, right?" she asked nervously. "Yes, PLEASE TELL US!" Tony said begging her, poor Jennifer! She took a breath before answering. "Well, he told me to…." Her face was getting redder by the minute as she was speaking to us. "Think about him naked should I feel lonely." She said before hiding her face in her hands, laughing. Darcy tried and failed to suppress a snort. Loki just smirked as we were processing what she was saying and we all ended up laughing our asses off, just simply because it was amusing that he said that to her. "'Think about him naked', I hope it doesn't mess with your work in any way, Jen!" Darcy said trying to control herself while Natasha was turning blue from laughter.

We talked more until she signed off, wanting to rest before landing in Norway, with Loki feeling a little better now that he knew she was fine and not having any crazy crap happen that causes him to go running after her. "Good lord, you have her think about you naked should she feel lonely!?" Bruce asked surprised by what she said. We had dinner and ended up sleeping, hoping she would be peachy keen when landing there.

* * *

Jenny POV:

We landed at the runway and there were some security guards waiting for us as they got our things and put them in the trunks. "We are officially in Norway, peeps!" Sheryl yelled out spinning around like a happy child. It certainly was different from the US, but I think I could handle being in this country for the time until we would be finished with examining this plant, hopefully without any problems. We were in the SUVs with our stuff in tow, meeting up with the Norwegian scientists at a facility near Oslo, where they looked to be somewhat wary of us. Luckily for me, I studied the Norwegian language. "_Hei, jeg er Dr. Jennifer Simmons, og dette er min overordnede, Dr. Dorian Schneider, og mine kolleger Dr. Henry Wilkes, og Dr. Sheryl Crow diamant til strasspris*."_ I said politely to the head of the Norwegian facility. "Did you call me 'Sheryl Crow'?" Sheryl asked confused. "No, I was introducing all of us in Norwegian." I clarified, hoping she would know what I was talking about. _"Hei Dr. Simmons, er det fint for SKJOLD'S beste forskere til å komme og hjelpe oss med denne blomsten hadde vi oppdaget. **." _The head of the facility greeted with a smile. We went inside the place, it was big, maybe a little smaller than SHIELD, but I could handle it. The paleobotanists were kept in a different room from us, and we wondered when we might get started with helping the examinations of the flower they found.

A few hours later, we were in the place where the flower was kept, and I saw the flower they were talking about, and it looked really pretty, provided I was careful with it. We all got started with studying its properties and so far it was pretty much a brand new lily species, one I had _never _seen before. As I was getting further and further into studying the flower's properties, I noticed that one of the Norwegian scientists was behind me, watching what I was doing. "Oh hi there, how are you so far?" I asked politely, hoping this person wasn't hostile towards me. "I am doing well, Dr. Simmons, I hope that you might need my help, should you need it." He said bashfully, he spoke English well thank goodness, poor guy was probably nervous around me, never seeing an American before. "I might take you up on that, thank you." I said with a smile. He grinned and went out the door, bringing worried stares amongst me and the other scientists. "Be careful around him, he can be quite _Seksuelt perverse***_ around female scientists, especially the new ones who come here." One of the Norwegian scientists, Dr. Astrid Andreassen, a paleobotonist helping with studying the flower, said in warning. Great, I now encountered Norway's 'Dr. Casanova', fan-goddamn-tastic! After further talking with her, I found out he was Esbjorn Dahlberg, one of the paleobiologists here in the facility. We continued studying this flower, until the other scientists took over and ended up going from where we left off as we headed for the cafeteria.

As we were talking about the US and Norway while eating, we had gotten an alarming call from one of the scientists saying that something happened with the flower, and when we got there, it was growing fast and another flower had bloomed. "Whoa, this is new." I said baffled as Sheryl and the other scientists watched in awe of what it was doing. I had _never _seen anything like that in my whole life, a flower sprouting another one in a matter of hours. We were examining it further, and I decided to contact my friends at Stark Tower and ask Thor about the flower, provided that Loki wasn't acting like a lonely desperate puppy wanting affection.

Loki POV:

We were having a rather fascinating midgardian meal, 'pizza' as it was called, and we were watching midgardian films when that strange voice called us out. "_Sir, Dr. Simmons is calling, you may want to take it, it sounds rather urgent, sir." _The voice said with urgency. "Alright, thanks JARVIS. Come on guys, let's see what she needs." He said with all of us following suit towards the same area where we contacted her during her journey. "Jenny! How's it hanging in Norway?" Starkson asked while taking a seat. "It's going fine; I do have a question for Thor and Loki, though…." She said before turning something so we could see why she was in Norway, and we saw a _very familiar _looking flower that was ready to bloom out another flower. "Do you guys know what kind of flower this is; I have never seen a species of flower like this ever…." She asked. It hit me as to what this flower was called and tried to leave the room. "Hey Loki, what's up with you?" Barton asked confused as to why I was walking away from the place. "I know what that flower is, get rid of it as soon as possible Jennifer if you want your scientists to survive!" I yelled out going towards the door, but Thor ended up stopping me. "Loki, what's wrong, do you know what it is?" she asked frightened. "Yes, it's an _Ormens kjæreste^, _get rid of it while you still can!" I shouted trying to get out the door. "What is that translated to in English, Loki?!" Starkson asked in annoyance. "'Serpent's lover,' it can release a potent poison that can be breathed in should it have a certain amount of flowers blossomed and the vines will be spread all over the place making it extremely tough to kill off, get rid of it!" I screamed in desperation and worry for her safety. "Loki, calm down, you're gonna scare your girlfriend, alright? Thor what do you know about that flower, if you may elaborate on it?" Bannerson asked. "Well, it's forbidden in Asgard to have such a flower anywhere near certain village and city areas, many people in the nine realms have tried desperately to have this flower wiped out for thousands of years." Thor explained, at that point I was appreciative in him being calm. "What are we waiting for, we need to get to her while there is still time!" I yelled trying to get to the flying transport. "Loki, calm down, we need to have a plan before we can get to Norway!" the soldier said putting a hand on my shoulder. Jennifer looked on in dismay. "I'll try to talk to Dr. Schneider and the head of the facility about this, try to calm down, alright Loki?" she asked frightened for me. I took a few breaths before calming down. "My apologies, _Min søte, dyrebare kjærlighet$_, I'm just so concerned as to how a 'Serpent's lover' flower managed to grow on Midgard!" I said hoping she would know that I was worried about her.

She signed off and we needed to alert director Fury about the flower that was currently in Norway being studied as soon as we possibly could. We ended up contacting him, needing to notify him of the news. "What is it guys, I'm kind of busy." He grumbled. "We need to go to Norway while there is still time, there is a dangerous flower about to wreak havoc if we don't kill this flower!" Thor said looking on with distress. "A _flower _about to wreak havoc in Norway, is this some kind of joke, 'cause I'm not laughing a damn bit!" Fury said with annoyance. "Jennifer contacted us to check up on us and showed us the flower that apparently 'rock of ages' and 'point break' know about, so just hear them out and we can get out of your hair for the night!" Starkson said dissipating the fight. "The flower that Dr. Simmons had shown us is known in the nine realms as a 'Serpent's lover', it can bloom several blossoms and the vines once they are spread, will be impenetrable. If there are a certain amount of blossoms with a 'Serpent's lover', it will release a poisonous toxin in the air, we need to destroy it while it's still in its early stages!" Thor yelled out. "Apparently, this flower is probably a _huge _threat to everyone and the environment!" Jane chimed in, supporting his answer. After much negotiating with Director Fury, he allowed us to fly over to Norway to ensure that everyone can get out safely and that the flower can be destroyed safely without being killed by the toxins.

* * *

Jenny POV:

I rushed over to Dr. Schneider, frantic about the information I learned from Thor and Loki. "Dr. Schneider!" I screamed trying to steady my breathing. He and the head of the facility turned to me with surprised looks on their faces. "Dr., what's going on with you?" he asked. "We need to get rid of this flower while we still can!" I shout, attracting attention from the other scientists. "How about we talk somewhere more private, alright?" he asked. I nodded and followed them to a different room and relayed the information to both of them. To say they were surprised was an understatement. "So, this flower is an 'asgardian flower' that they had been desperate in getting rid of for millennia due to it vines and potent poison?" he asked with a confused expression. "Yes, if we don't destroy this thing, everyone will die and the facility will be a botanical wreck!" I said slamming my hand on a desk for emphasis. "The only way to be sure about this is if we wear safety equipment, so tell the others to get themselves suited up, should something happen with this flower." Dr. Schneider ordered with a more soothing, fatherly tone. I was nerve-wracked about getting anywhere near the flower again. So, we ended up suiting ourselves in decontamination suits with masks on and I think a gas mask, we were covered head to toe in the suits. We got back into the room, and there were still maybe three flowers but I wasn't taking any chances if this flower was dangerous. A few minutes after taking a close look at it, it sprouted another flower, and then a vine came out and went onto the wall, placing itself firmly on the ceiling. "This thing is getting more and more dangerous by the minute." Henry said worriedly. After the vine was on the ceiling, more flowers came out of the vine and another vine sprouted out, slithering on the floor and covering the door, inciting nervous looks amongst all of us, including Dr. Andreassen. "We need to hurry and destroy it fast!" Astrid cried frightened.

But, as we were ready to destroy the flower, it released a purple airborne gas that I already could tell was poisonous and we ended up activating the biohazard alarm, hoping that some help would get here and fast, I really hoped that Tony and the others would get here fast because I didn't want to get killed by an alien plant that would kill me with a toxic gas if I would breathe it in. the vents automatically activated, getting the poisonous air out of the room. 'Oh please hurry up, please!' I thought scared as we all were starting to get crazy about the fact that it released a toxic gas into the air. The voice over the PA had sounded off in Norwegian to get out of the facility while there was still time before the whole place would be contaminated.

Jane POV:

We were nearing Oslo when there were screams coming from the facility where she was working at the time, we could tell things weren't good at all as there were biohazard trucks surrounding the place, a whole bunch of guys in hazmat suits, and other scientists being treated at a quarantined area beside the facility. "Are we too late?" I asked on the verge of tears as I figured that she was killed in the facility because of a flower. "No, they are in their hazmat suits, last time we checked the cameras, but I don't think they will hold up for long, we need to hurry." One of the responders, who thankfully spoke English, informed us.

I hoped that they would be alright, and not lying on the floor dead from the toxic fumes. We got some suits on, except for Thor and Loki who had the masks on, and Tony was in his Iron man suit, opened the door and it was _covered _in vines. Tony fired a laser at the vines and it didn't seem to go through it. "Damn, that's one _stubborn _weed." Tony said angrily at the vines being impenetrable. "We need to find a way inside the facility and fast!" Steve yelled over the commotion. "How are we to even do that, we probably can't get through all the doors because of the vines!" I yelled in annoyance. "What about the rooftop?" Hawkeye asked. I felt like such an idiot, the rooftop would obviously be the right place to try and get through without hopefully having issues with the vines and poison. "Jennifer! You there, answer!" Tony yelled out hoping she would respond. No response from her, whatever hazmat suit they had on must have muffled her voice from being loud. Tony, Hawkeye, Loki and Thor flew and teleported onto the rooftop, probably going to get through the roof somehow.

* * *

Loki POV:

We got to the roof, where Thor blew a hole on the top, creating a big enough opening for us. I hoped we weren't too late in rescuing Jennifer from that foggy environment as we went through the hole and ended up finding ourselves surrounded by poisonous fog, blinding us temporarily. After much searching, we found Jennifer in the room, where that blasted flower was. "Jennifer, can you hear me!?" I screamed out over the mask, hoping she would hear me. "Loki, is that you?" I hear a sweet familiar voice ask. "Yes, it is! What's happened, are you well?!" I ask frantically, I was so joyful that she was alright, but I didn't know how long she had. "Yeah, that damn flower began to spread everywhere in the facility, and I don't know what to use against—Oh GOD I'm such an idiot, sulfuric acid would probably kill it, but I don't know where to get it!" she exclaimed. "Hang on, I know where to find some, but it's going to be tricky, what is the Norwegian name for sulfuric acid?" Man of Iron asked. "The name for it is _Svovelsyre_, hurry!" she yelled out. I went with him to find the acid that would probably kill it off; I hoped in my father's name that it would work.

We were scouring the whole place, not finding what we were looking for causing frustration to seep into my features as I kept looking room to room for the damn thing. "I found it; let's get going 'rock of ages!'" Man of Iron yelled out, those words were joyous to my ears as ran straight back to the place where Jennifer was, with Starkson following suit. "Stand back, Jennifer!" he yelled out before splashing the vines with the acid. At first I thought it didn't work, but then the vines started to melt away along with the flowers. We went inside and dumped the rest of the acid on the flower itself, causing it to melt away until it looked withered and battered. I was thankful that the acid did the job as I was holding onto Jennifer, with man of Iron guiding us as the rest of us had the scientists as close to us as possible.

We went outside the place where she, myself, and the other scientists and avengers were given what's called 'decontamination showers' before she went up to me, with her suit off, and buried her head into my chest. "Thank Odin you're safe, Jennifer." I said kissing her head. We stood there like that, just holding each other tightly. "I'm happy to be alright too. I had never heard of a 'Serpent's lover' plant before in my life, do you think someone from Asgard may have planted it there by accident or intentionally?" she asked. I was determined to find that out when Thor and I would be back on Asgard with the withered plant on hand. "I don't know, but I feel that Heimdall would be able to find that out through his sight and hearing, nothing can miss his gaze and hearing unless they can cloak themselves with magic. I may have to go there with Thor, but I will return to you, my little jewel, know that." I said before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She pressed her lips to mine, trying to pry my mouth open, but I beat her to it as I held her face to mine, tongue exploring her mouth and teeth nibbling her lip before a clearing of the throat stopped us from going any further. We pulled away from each other in time to see the rest of the people smirking and grinning at us. "Glad to see you lovebirds together again, but I think we need to do a debriefing soon." Agent Barton said before going towards a midgardian vehicle. We all followed suit, hoping this would be all over and no one would get hurt.

* * *

_Two weeks later….. _

Jenny POV:

I had been back on American soil, happily working in a SHIELD lab studying old fossils and studying the molecular structure of the dinosaur, insect or plant that was fossilized, but now I was at Stark Tower, playing some 'Rock Band 3' with my friends, I had finished singing 'no one knows' by queens of the stone age when I heard a familiar, chocolate-like voice say "Yes indeed I am yours as you are mine." I turned around and saw Loki grinning from ear-to-ear, obviously holding in a laugh as I took in the sight of my lover before my eyes. I squealed and ran to his arms, knocking him backwards a little before I wrapped my legs around his waist and smooched him silly until I was hearing sheer amounts of laughter at the sight of me kissing him as he was trying to maintain balance before sitting on the empty chair, pulling me away from him, he looked disheveled from my kisses and me threading my fingers through his hair. "You missed me _very, very much, _didn't you?" he asked before nuzzling his nose on mine. "Maybe…." I said before hiding a blush from him while laughing. He tipped my chin up and gazed at me, a 'certain smile' gracing his features, the one where it reaches his eyes and makes him look like a cute little boy. "I did miss you too, Jennifer, don't forget that." He said before smooching me again.

"So, what happened while you guys were on Asgard, you guys find out who did it?" Darcy asked while selecting a song to sing. "We have, Lady Darcy: as it turns out, a woman who wanted her daughter to be married to Loki, who declined the proposal, was infuriated that he was having an affair with Lady Jennifer, so she decided to plant the 'Serpent's Lover' flower and wait until her team can examine it, then allow it to infest the facility and kill everyone inside it, she didn't expect this 'sulfuric acid' to kill off this plant, so we punished her by spending eternity in the deepest, darkest part of the dungeons." Thor began before hanging up his hammer on a coat hook and sitting with Jane on the couch. "Loki was once to be married to a princess of Vanaheim to strengthen the alliance, but he politely declined the proposal after learning that she was having an affair with a soldier, the mother was furious, and from what I heard afterwards, she banished the soldier, leaving her daughter miserable, and planned for when she would have her daughter married to Loki once again." He finished putting an arm around Jane's shoulder. "Wow, that's one crazy story Loki." I said putting both hands on his chest and looking in his eyes. "Indeed it was, I was furious when I found out about this, I was the one who ordered her sentence after declaring my love for you in front of _everyone, _including my friends and mother and father." He said before taking in a calming breath. I put my hand on his face, smoothing my thumb over his cheekbone, wanting to comfort him. I felt bad that all of that happened because of a rejected proposal.

After playing for a few hours, we decided to have dinner and we ended up having leftover pizza from last night while watching a movie, with me snuggled against Loki as he finished his slices of pizza and put an arm around me, holding me to him as if I would vanish at any moment. We ended up going back to bed and slept through the night, with me hopefully not having any nightmares while I would be sleeping.

* * *

**Rate and Review!**

**X3**

**translations!: **

***Hello, I am Dr. Jennifer Simmons, and this is my superior Dr. Dorian Schneider, and my colleagues Dr. Henry Wilkes, and Dr. Sheryl Rhinestone**

****Hello Dr. Simmons, it's nice for SHIELD's best scientists to help us out with this flower we had discovered**

*****Sexually perverted**

**^Serpent's Lover**

**$my sweet, precious love**

**if i had gotten the translations wrong, take it easy on it, please?**


End file.
